


[猎人]一个普通上班族的旅行手记

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 普通上班族A和普通上班族B喜欢在工作之余扯淡两个人都喜欢《全职猎人》，于是扯淡时的一大主题就是聊猎人谁知道有天A居然真的穿到了猎人，然后A开始想总之，先要到签名吧，当然是两人份的。我又忍不住挖坑了欢乐向 无CP 无剧情 无脑瞎写这是一篇为了缓解压力产生的文，不会很长，大家图个乐呵就行





	1. 穿越始末

大家好，我是普通上班族A，我穿越到猎人世界了。  
我和作者商量好了，我们俩这次穿越就是要玩得开开心心，然后她再送我回去（重点：我玩得开心，她写得开心）。过程中她会给我的名字打个厚码，她说让我放心，她写这种没有名字的主角已经有经验了，我姑且信了。  
我呢，打小喜欢看少年漫，猎人一直是我的心头好，里面每个人物我都喜欢。我跟作者见面的时候也是因为这个一见如故（她也喜欢猎人，你大概已经知道了）。然后她就说，最近工作好累，《无事生非》也写得好累，《第十二夜》写着太沉重了，想写点轻松的文，问我要不要干脆借这个机会穿越跑一趟猎人，她好写点轻松的，换换口味。她还跟我保证，这个穿越吧，就跟做了个梦一样，无论在那边玩多久回来都只过了一个晚上，而且她可以保证我的安全，给我一个切位面大法，就是说只要我愿意，谁都伤不到我，切了位面我就跟一个全息投影一样，看得见摸不着。  
我一想，倒也不是不行。  
你看，我喜欢猎人，而且不是一般的喜欢。原著我都翻来覆去看了好几遍，每个角色的台词都几乎能背下来了。成了社会人之后，更是隔段时间就靠吸猎人续一秒，能有个机会实际上见见他们，我简直做梦都笑出声了。最关键的是我还能保证人身安全，总之，这个星我是追定了。  
再有就是，自从十一假期过去之后，已经一连两个月没有长假了。作者说她工作累我也很能理解，因为我也每天都累成狗，当一个社畜可不是件容易的事。如果能趁这个机会给自己放个长假也行啊！  
这样，我可以想追星的时候追追星，平时就在猎人世界里找点景色优美的地方休假看书，胖次（啊，胖次就是作者妹子）说会给我留个银行账户，虽然钱不是那么多，但肯定也够我在那边生活几个月的，这简直爽歪歪啊。  
然后我问，那我如果想回来了怎么办呢？她指了指微信说，发个微信就行了。但是那边的时间和这边不太一样，所以我发的信息她即使晚五分钟才看到，在那边可能也过去很久了，让我有个心理准备。  
我想了想，这样似乎也没什么问题。而且后来和B商量完之后，她也同意。她加了胖次的微信和手机，说如果我有什么问题就给她消息，她看到之后一定会第一时间提醒胖次。  
她还让我帮她多给团长拍几张照片，我说我尽力而为吧。  
于是我们便商定好了时间。我回到自己租的房间收拾了箱行李，想了半天该带些啥。我跟胖次咨询了一下，猎人那边的插销多用的日制和美制的，我带了个万能转换插头，一板插销，一个小米移动电源，笔记本电脑，移动硬盘，iPad，手机，kindle，犹豫了一下要不要带switch，然后还是带上了。  
我还犹豫了一下要不要带上猎人公式书，不过我都带iPad了，里面存了猎人全集，如果要朝圣的话可以随时从里面找地方出来去，于是便放弃了携带实体漫画的打算。  
现在是11月底，北京气温比较低了，但是室内有暖气。不知道猎人那边天气如何。为了保险起见，我带了一件优衣库羽绒服和一件呢大衣，几件毛衣、几条裤子和一些T恤。我还特意带上了之前优衣库JUMP 50周年的时候出的猎人UT，一件奇犽的，一件团西大战的，还有一件冈叔的。  
是一个合格的小迷妹了。  
出发前，我脖子上挂着自己的蓝牙耳机，左手拎着保温杯，右手牵着旅行箱，腋下还夹着飞机枕，胖次看着我这一套行头一阵无语，问我这是要干嘛，去猎人世界又不用坐长途飞机。  
我这才想起来，是哦！于是我把飞机枕交给胖次让她替我保管，然后惊觉自己忘记带卫生巾了，又拉着她陪我跑了一趟7-11。我还顺便补充了些零食。一想到未来几个月也许就吃不到这些零食了，顿时有些小伤感。  
胖次安慰我说，别难过，猎人世界肯定也有特色零食的，到时候我可以吃那边的零食。还让我找到好吃的记得带一点回来给她。我答应了。  
转念一想，猎人世界的饭都那么奇奇怪怪的，我真的吃得惯吗！？  
我一直磨磨蹭蹭，一会儿担心一下这个，一会儿担心一下那个。我不知道这是不是所谓的“近乡情怯”，等等，这个词似乎不是这么用的。  
我突然又想到，我语言不通呀！怎么和他们交流？胖次明显已经有些不耐烦了，她掏出来一张猎人文字和日语假名对照表给我，说：“我记得你本科学的日语？肯定没问题的，我没记错的话他们都讲日语。”  
我点点头，我也觉得自己有些咋呼了，明明都说好了的，大家都开开心心的，结果现在搞得好像我要临阵逃脱了一样。我这又不是上刑场，哪来的逃脱一说呢？  
“我就是，一想到要见到他们了，有点兴奋。”我不好意思地跟胖次说。  
胖次表示理解，她拍了拍我的肩，告诉我实在不想去的话也不用勉强自己，这篇文她也不是一定要写，总之，还是要先优先我的意愿的。  
我说我当然要去，然后就这样，我到了猎人世界。

胖次帮我把猎人世界的银行卡绑在了支付宝上，这样如果我猎人世界里的钱用完了还能用自己的储蓄金。她说这也是为了以防万一，万一我想在这边买买买，也好操作。  
我还问她这些钱她是怎么搞来的，但是胖次每次都打哈哈，一点没有想要告诉我的意思。我想也是，毕竟，能让别人穿越这种事情也不是可以随便声张的。  
临行前胖次还告诫我，因为我是肉身穿越，所以要注意保护好自己。她把切位面的能力设置成了被动发动，也就是一旦有人恶意攻击就会自动激活，但如果不是恶意的攻击的话就很难说了。比如我要是一边玩手机一边过马路被车撞了，她也无能为力。  
我说，这没什么大不了的，我多注意点就是了。  
穿越的过程我不能细说，胖次说这是商业机密，总之我一穿过来就发现自己在一间看起来还蛮舒适的小屋里，这应该就是胖次帮我安排的大本营了，不得不说我对这个地方非常满意。屋子不大，但是装修风格很干净，该有的东西都有，客厅和卧室之间只隔了一个推拉门。我把行李往地上一堆，鞋都没脱就扑上了床，幸福地打了个滚。  
啊，一想到明天不用上班，我就感觉仿佛置身天堂。  
距离我的上一个寒假已经过去多久了？三年？四年？总之已经太久了。  
外面太阳还没落山，我盯着金灿灿的阳光，内心十分激动，为什么呢？外面的景色看起来就像欧洲的小镇，很明显，我已经离开北京了。  
我打开电视机，换了一圈台，里面的人果真都说日语，新闻底下打的字幕也真的都是猎人语，我忽地一阵幸福的头晕：我真的到猎人世界来了！  
此刻我的内心是由无数幸福的尖叫汇聚而成的！  
我打开手机，好想和B汇报我的猎人之旅，但是没有信号。也是，这边估计不用联通或者移动，我得赶快买个手机卡了。  
我左思右想，是出去转转呢，还是先休息呢？我在床上滚来滚去，我静不下来，我太兴奋了，我要上街跑圈！  
于是我洗漱了一番，稍微画了点淡妆，换了身新衣服，带着我的蓝牙耳机、钱包手机和钥匙出门了（房间的钥匙就放在餐桌上，一进来我就看到了）。  
一出门，我立马播起为这次旅行特地下载好的猎人主题歌单，新版旧版都有。我一边听着猎人BGM，一边走在猎人世界的街道上，我真的心潮澎湃，我忍不住开始在大街上随着节奏摇摆。  
我在路边找了个人问哪能买到SIM卡，我连说带比划了半天，那个大哥终于明白了我想要啥，给我指了个方向，我就过去了。  
买完卡后我插到了双卡双待的手机里（对，你没看错），我随便选了个流量套餐（因为反正我也搞不明白都是些啥），然后让店员帮我下载了一个地图。  
果不其然，地图里写的是什么我完全看不懂，但是好在我发现可以把地图里的文字显示切换成英文。看来如果我要玩得舒适，玩得开心，得早点把胖次给我的猎人版五十音图记下来……  
不过，不着急！  
我还顺便查看了一下日期：1998年11月26日，这么说在猎人世界的剧情开始之前还有两个月左右的时间，足够我玩的了。  
啊，不好，好兴奋。  
离开前我在手机店旁边的ATM里取了些现金，不得不说，胖次还是很够意思的，我的卡里居然有五十万戒尼！  
再次出发的时候，我戴好耳机，对着夕阳照了好几张街景，还给自己来了几张自拍，然后发给了B。

我出发的时候北京已经是晚上了，我晚上吃了牛肉面，这里还是黄昏，但我又饿了。我走进一家快餐店，给自己买了个汉堡套餐，然后一手拿着汉堡，一手端着可乐出来接着遛弯。  
但这地方真的很美，完全就是欧洲小镇的样子。日落之前的几分钟我走到了一个喷泉广场，广场上人很多，还有个抱着吉他卖唱的小哥。广场上的人看起来都很开心，有情侣，也有朋友，看着这个景象我自己也很开心，像个合格的游客那样录了小视频，然后美滋滋地坐在喷泉旁边的长椅上开始一边听歌一边吃汉堡。  
我已经有多久没像现在这样开心了呢？感觉已经好久好久了。  
我吃一口汉堡，喝一口可乐，目光在人群中扫视。胖次不会无缘无故把我穿到这个地方来，如果我观察得够仔细，没准就能见到猎人里的角色呢！  
但是找了半天都没找到看起来像猎人角色的人，没事，我告诉自己，我有得是时间，而且就算找不到角色，我现在也足够开心了。我已经开始畅想，现在是冬天，我可以去骷骷戮山旅游，参观一下揍敌客家的大门，拍几张游客照，可能的话我还想去看看世界树，就算怕不上去，在树底下看看，买点纪念品也不错嘛！哦对了，友客鑫和卡金国也是必须要去打卡的地方，当然还有鲸鱼岛！  
正当我在脑海中给自己规划旅行路线图的时候，我眼角的余光扫到了一个人影。  
嗯？那个是？？  
我定睛一看，坐在我对面椅子上的男士穿着白色高领毛衣和黑色呢大衣，手上拿着本书，最关键的是脑袋上绑着绷带！  
我忽然觉得一阵热血上头，这是不是库洛洛？这么好的嘛？早就听说胖次喜欢写团长，没想到我真的能这么快就遇到他？  
此时我手里的可乐已经喝完，我把空杯子立在扶手上，掏出了手机，做出拍风景照的样子，把镜头对准了绷带青年，我拉近了摄像头，然后咔嚓一下，按下拍照键。  
艾玛！我拍到团长了！  
我点开自己的相册，找到刚才拍的那张照片。光线和景物搭配得简直绝妙，加上现在广场上人已经少多了，拍出来还有种电影般的大片感。  
好的好的，我的团长集邮之旅基本上已经达成了，没想到这么快就能见到本尊！胖次你太给力了！  
嗯？奇怪。  
我又看了看这张照片。  
好像有哪里不对？  
我把照片放大，拉到库洛洛身上，然后，我看到照片里的他——  
居然看镜头了！  
那双黑洞洞的眼睛直勾勾地看着我的镜头！  
虽然，你看镜头是很好啦，但是这样果然还是有点渗人啊！  
我还没来得及退出相册，就发现仅剩的一点阳光被一个人的影子给挡住了。而凭我对穿越文套路的理解，我知道挡住我光线的人多半就是那位大神。  
我抬头，果然，看到了团长那张英俊的笑脸。这样的近距离接触我还是有些消受不起，我觉得我一定做了一个很奇怪的表情，因为库洛洛有些意外和惊讶地看着我问我：“你还好吗？”  
当然，你要知道我只是擅自把他当成了库洛洛，他自己并没有这么说过，也许他只是一个头负重伤的普通文艺青年呢？！  
他低头看了看我手机屏幕上的照片。如果我没看出的话还露出了意味不明的微笑，怪可怕的。  
“对不起。”我尴尬地笑了笑，“我不是故意要拍到你的，但是那边那个角度很好，呃……”  
“库洛洛。”他一点也不生分地在我旁边坐下，还研究了一下我的照片，“库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
果然！果然是团长！胖次真的是不让人失望啊，如此近距离地与偶像接触我的确是很荣幸啦，但是如果不是这么突然的话我会更开心的。  
“你好，库洛洛，你叫我小A吧。”我说。  
有点后悔没带上纸笔来，不然也许能要到签名？  
库洛洛：“好奇怪的名字。”  
话一出口我才发现，原来给自己的名字打厚码是这么一回事。这就有点过分了啊！我还以为只是读者看不到呢……结果我一说出口名字就自动被简化成了A算什么啊！  
“你不是本地人？”他又问。  
“抱歉，我日语……啊不，通用语不好。我是来旅游的。”  
“从哪里来的？”  
“%&**@。”  
“什么？”  
“%&……”  
我知道了，原来不仅名字打了码，地名也给打了码！我很无奈地看着库洛洛，耸了耸肩，希望他能领会我的意思。  
“对了。”我突然想起来，决定大胆一次，拿着手机说，“我想求个合影，可以吗？”  
库洛洛挑了挑眉看我。  
“你长得很像我的一个爱豆，所以我才会拍你，抱歉，我知道偷拍不好……”  
“我知道。”他说，“你撒谎太烂了。”然后他伸出手来看着我。  
我：？？  
“刚才的照片，你得删掉。不然我就得杀掉你了。”他这语气会让人觉得他是在谈论天气这种无聊的话题，但显然内容和天气没有半点关系。  
怎么说呢，真不愧是团长大人啊，一般人肯定会以为他在开玩笑吧……  
然后库洛洛又开始自言自语：“不过，你这个机器好奇怪，我从来没见过这样的相机。”  
我可不想把我回家的命根子给他。所以我只得在他面前操作删除了照片，他显然有些失望没能拿到手机，我一时间怕他要硬抢，都做好换位面大法的准备了，谁知道他只是说：“这样就删除了吗？”  
我点点头。  
“我说过，你说谎很烂。”  
唉。这么说吧，本来我还抱有一丝侥幸心理，想着待会儿可以从已删除相片里备份回来，谁知道团长果然是团长，看出来了我给自己留了一手。  
我痛心地删掉了团长的照片。  
啊，我的心在滴血。  
我删完照片之后，团长笑了笑离开了，甚至还伸手拍了拍我的脑袋以示安慰。我心想，这不是我认识的团长，还有，他真的不抢我的手机吗？  
但我的大脑还是晕里晕乎的，穿越还不到一天就遇到了可爱帅气的团长，甚至还拥有了肢体接触，我这次集邮不能说是圆满也可以说是超级圆满了吧？除了没有留下照片这一点。啊，反正小B不会在意的，对不对？  
就这样我的心情仿佛过山车一样忽上忽下，直到把钥匙插进门里的时候都还在回味刚才的一幕，以至于打开门进房的第一时间我都没发现有什么不对。  
然后我才想起来，奇怪，我走的时候开灯了吗？  
然后我听到了一个有点严肃冷漠，不知道为何还有一点色气的声音。  
“私闯民宅的小偷，还知道要回来自投罗网啊。”  
我的行李还摊在地上，但是沙发上明显还坐着另一个人。他一身西装革履，翘着二郎腿，双手环胸，黑色的发丝梳得一丝不苟，鼻梁上架着细边金属框眼镜，眼睛斜睨着我，整个人都散发着一股仿若坂本君的牛B气质。  
我倒吸了一口冷气。  
不是因为我的房间里坐了一个陌生的人，也不是因为我明显霸占了一个不属于我的房间。  
而是因为——  
我的妈呀！  
这不是诺布老师吗！


	2. 住宿问题

其实吧，我看猎人的时候就一直很喜欢诺布老师。  
尤其喜欢诺布老师的能力“四次元公寓”。  
你想啊，四次元公寓相当于什么？这就是一个乾坤袋加移动旅馆啊！这不就是古早时期的穿越小说主人公一定要自带的能力之一吗？  
四次元公寓也四层，共21个房间，每个房间可以连通4个出口，也就是一共可以设置84个出口。虽然其他人只能进出所在房间的四个出口，但能力的主人有Master Key，就能随意进出所有的出入口。  
多便利的能力啊！  
我要是有这样的能力，一定要把整层楼每个房间都装满家当，最好再装修一番，除了没有电和互联网以外完全就是最安心舒适的场所。坐地铁都不用怕没法带宠物了。找不到旅馆、或者旅馆太贵住不起的时候，完全可以就住在自己的念能力里面，还不用担心敌袭。  
你还可以在里面堆满自己的换洗衣物、喜欢的书、漫画、零食，去哪都不用收拾行李，带着能力走就行了啊！  
关键是这个能力还可以攻击（虽然我对这项应用兴趣不大，我是非暴力主义者），用空间切割敌人，真的很无敌了。  
要我说，猎人里最便利的能力非诺布莫属。  
可惜的是诺布老师居然没有这么做，他的四次元公寓里面竟然只是光秃秃的一片，就连备战蚁王的时候都只是多了几瓶水和几包压缩饼干，这让我不得不怀疑他是不是日常生活里也是这个鬼样子。也许他家里连个电视都没有吧。  
所以我无论如何都没想到，这间看起来设备齐全、温馨简朴的小屋子居然会是诺布老师的住所。  
我努力跟诺布老师解释了我不是小偷（废话，小偷会带着旅行箱到处走吗？），但他还是心存疑虑。因为房间钥匙只有两副，一副在他身上，一副在桌子上，而他可以肯定出去前是锁过门的。  
我说那你一定是记错了，我上来的时候门是没锁的。我以为这里是我在网上订的民宿，看到桌子上还有钥匙就更确定了，这完全就是一场误会。  
诺布将信将疑地看着我。  
我也看着他，脑子里转的尽是上面你看到的那些内容，最终还是没忍住自己的好奇心，我真的很想知道我猜的对不对。于是我说：  
“那个，诺布先生，这里应该不是你家吧？”  
诺布挑了挑眉毛：“哦？”  
“我……呃……”我能说什么？我猜的？你能不能回去住你的四次元公寓把这个房子让给我？好吧这样说是有点欠揍了。“感觉吧。”  
“的确不是，这是我弟子住的地方。”诺布扶了一下自己的眼镜。  
弟子？说到诺布老师的弟子，那不就是——  
“庞姆？”  
“你认识她？”诺布明显惊讶了一下，可以看出来他原本因为看到我这么菜鸡缓和下来的情绪又紧绷了起来。  
我在心里给自己翻了一个惊天大白眼。我服了我自己。  
“算是吧……”通过漫画认识的，虽然我很怀疑她认不认识我。  
说着，我突然又觉得这是一个好机会：“其实，我也听说过诺布老师——先生，我特别崇拜你，所以看到你在这里我才会那么惊讶。”我检讨了一下自己的日语语法，这句话说出来明显有些生硬，希望诺布老师能听懂。然后我开始翻我的行李箱，拿出了一支签字笔和一个笔记本。“那个，不知道可不可以求一下签名？”  
诺布的眼镜反了一下光。  
“不行。”他说，然后身上开始出现念力聚集的效果线，我打了一个激灵，突然反应过来了。  
他现在肯定在想，不知道签名是不是我的能力条件之一，或者就算我没有念能力，也可能是被人操作了要完成什么条件。  
妈呀太失策了，我早该想到这帮能力者的签名不是这么好要的！我要怎么让他相信我既没有念能力也没有被控制？  
为什么今天的我智商如此之低？我觉得这要怪诺布，谁叫他这么帅的嘛！  
而且，诺布老师的声音简直苏到了我的灵魂里。  
糟糕，我觉得我再吹下去读者就都被吓跑了，sorry，胖次君。  
“你说的话简直漏洞百出。”诺布浅浅地笑了一下，然后走到我面前，睥睨着我。  
我知道这个时候我应该紧张一下，但是，从这个角度看的诺布老师真的好帅。尤其是那一头梳得整整齐齐的秀发。  
怎么说呢，这种有一点点禁欲、但当事人又对自己的魅力很有自觉，甚至还会去利用它的男人，怎么就这么美味呢！  
我可以get到富坚老师最后给他的反差戏了，战损诺布真的会更好吃！  
可惜，他后来变秃了。  
不知道能不能帮他生个发？我回去一定要给富坚老师写封信，让他如果再画到诺布的时候，考虑一下头发的事情。  
见我一直没说话，诺布叹了一口气。  
不知道是不是我的痴傻再次让他怀疑了一下自己的忧虑是多余的，或者是因为他真的信了我认识庞姆，然后觉得也许庞姆的朋友都是这么奇怪吧，总之最后我们的诺布老师还是——  
把我赶出了房间。  
当然这个时候我还不知道，此时庞姆其实就在推拉门后面，用她的双眼看着我……

我拉着自己巨大的行李箱走在大街上，现在天已经完全黑下来了。好在我之前已经下下来了地图软件，很快就找到了最近的一家旅馆，刷卡付房费的时候前台要了我的护照，我一翻钱包居然还真的有个猎人世界的护照，哈，猜猜那上面我的名字是啥？  
坐电梯的时候我还有点后悔没给诺布老师分享一些我箱子里的特色零食，不过仔细想来他大概吃不惯辣条之类的东西，不知道他会不会喜欢无花果，我听说有的外国人特别讨厌无花果干的味道。而且貌似那个东西根本就不是无花果做的，是冬瓜做的。  
总之我不得不放弃了一次美食外交的可能性。  
这个电梯还挺高级的，铺了厚厚的红色地毯，甚至还有个小沙发，里面放的音乐是大家都很熟悉的电梯音乐，让我不得不怀疑是不是所有的电梯都会放这种音乐……  
其实不一定，我家附近的京客隆里还会放凤凰传奇的歌呢。  
考虑到胖次给了我这么多钱，我不用白不用，而且说实话被诺布赶出来我也有点小难过，本来我以为他没准会看在天色已晚的分上收留我一晚，我要求不高，打地铺或者睡沙发都可以。没想到他就这么二话不说把我扫地出门了（诶？这个词似乎不是这么用的，不过算了，不重要）。于是我现在就想通过住高级宾馆给自己打打气。我可是来度假的！为什么要亏待自己？想想，今天一天不光见到了两个角色，而且明天还不用上班。  
谁知道原来我今天的角色份额还没满。电梯打开的时候我的行李箱轮子卡在了电梯和楼层的缝隙里，正在等电梯的好心人过来帮我把箱子搬了出来，我连忙道谢，抬头一看这位好心人居然是团长大人。  
怎么说呢，我信了我在一本穿越小说里，这也太巧了吧。  
显然，英雄所见略同，库洛洛开口就是一句：“好巧。”  
我看着库洛洛如沐春风的笑脸想道，是啊，可不是吗？下午刚在喷泉广场见面，晚上就在高级宾馆碰到了，世上哪还有更巧的事？估计也就只有发现自己空降到庞姆家，还发现诺布正巧也在，这种级别的事情能与之匹敌了吧。  
话说回来，我本来还以为团长是那种比起高级宾馆会更喜欢AirBNB的类型呢，毕竟那样比较文艺。  
“小A，你住在这里吗？”他也不管电梯已经关上门了，放下行李箱之后开始和我闲聊了起来，不知道他为什么心情这么好，也许他并不是住在这里，而是恰巧跟住在这里的富婆约了一炮？  
是哦，这么想也很有道理，不然他这么晚出去干什么呢？如果是约会完要回家去的话就比较合理了。  
我对自己的推理很满意。  
当然，我还注意到了，他居然记得我的名字叫小A。虽然，很抱歉，我并不是真的叫这个名字。  
“好巧啊，库洛洛，你也住在这吗？”我随意地回到，注意到了他还拿着我的行李箱。  
“奇怪……”  
“？？”  
“我本来觉得你不会是喜欢住这种地方的人。”库洛洛说，还上下打量了我一番。  
想说我看起来很穷住不起就直说啦！而且这地方也没有贵到离谱啊？物价比我们首都低多了嘛！再说了，这种级别的宾馆，就算我没有胖次的资助，自己咬咬牙凭工资也是能住的，里兹卡尔顿什么的我也是住过的！我只是更喜欢把钱花在爱好上，服装打扮什么的稍微疏忽了一下而已。团长大人，这样嘲讽别人是不好的。就算我很喜欢你，你这么说我也会伤心的。  
果然，要当一个合格的小粉就要避免和偶像的近距离接触。  
“电梯又来了。”我指了指电梯，“你不是要下去吗？”  
库洛洛又笑了：“你不要误会，我只是觉得你可能不会喜欢这里。”  
“看来你对我真的很了解，毕竟我们已经认识超过五分钟了呢。”  
我帮他按着电梯按钮，以防他再耗下去，希望他能get到我的暗示。  
库洛洛用那种仿佛在看什么有趣的东西的眼神看了看我，把行李箱交还，然后进了电梯。  
“下次再见到的话，你想拍的那张合影，可以考虑一下。”说完他还调皮地眨了眨眼。  
嗯？  
嗯！？！？  
我刚刚听到了什么？  
对不起！洛洛哥！你是一个平易近人的爱豆！我不该在心里说你的坏话！  
不对！  
还等什么下次呀！谁知道下次再见到库洛洛是何年何月？没准我都回去了呢！  
我立刻掏出了手机：“要不就现在吧！”然后又想起来了B给我分配的任务。“签名也可以求一下吗？”  
“嗯？”他歪了歪头，“我以为我只是长得像你的偶像。”  
哦！糟糕！我得意忘形了，吃书了自己瞎扯的设定！  
“不过，唔。”库洛洛思考了一下，“如果下次再见到的话，也许可以吧。”  
不！不要下次！现在难道不可以吗？但是我没有胆量拦下库洛洛的电梯，他也没有要下来的意思，所以我就只能静静地站在这里看着他消失。  
对不起，小B，没能要到你亲爱的团长的签名照。全怪我的一时之怂，我希望下次不会再这样了。  
在心里默默地检讨了一番之后，我回到了自己的房间。说实话我不知道为什么库洛洛会觉得我不喜欢这里，这个房间简直棒极了，淋雨的水压也刚刚好，我洗得很畅快。  
洗完澡之后我找睡衣的时候翻出来了自己塞进行李箱的面膜。平时上班的时候太累，回家基本上想不起来要敷，于是积攒了一堆快要过期的。我决定，管他的呢，我在度假，我要敷面膜。  
这期间我还打开了自己的笔记本电脑连上了宾馆的网，令人欣喜的是我的笔记本电脑不光能上这边世界的网站，还能上自己家的网站。唯一遗憾的是两边时间流速不定，微博永远只能刷出来那么点东西（毕竟那边时间线没有更新），但微博而已，不刷也无妨，刷了也只会给自己添堵。最近的那些新闻都太令人致郁了。  
我看了看时间，才晚上十点半，我在看个电影和给自己做行程计划中犹豫了一下，最终选择了看电影。反正我时间多，行程啥的等我睡饱了再设计也不晚。  
而且经过这次要诺布老师的签名失败之后，我决定先把鲸鱼岛提上行程，我要赶在小杰知道念这个东西之前要到签名照，可以的话再来几张合影。哦，对了，各种名场面我也想从不同角度拍一拍。  
明天起来可以再研究一下去鲸鱼岛沿途还有没有可以去的景点，我还从来没去过海岛呢，记得漫画里那边没有机场——哦不飞艇场，只能坐船过去？  
不知道小杰能不能把我介绍给他的朋友杰太，我好想摸一摸传说中的狐熊啊，那么大只都可以当龙猫来萌了。  
结果，这一晚上做白日梦做得我电影都没法好好专心看，面膜也干了，我对自己真的很失望。


	3. 海难

亲爱的读者朋友：  
聪慧如你，想必在看到本章标题的时候已然在心中鬼畜一笑，想着你们亲爱的小A我这下可要倒大霉了，我想说，嗯，你想得没错。  
除非你指着标题这俩大字问我：唉？这不是海滩吗？不是挺有度假气息的嘛！  
若真如此，那么恭喜你，我一开始也以为故事走向是这样的……  
我的确从这次与大自然搏斗的惨痛经历中学到了不少宝贵的教训，但你容我缓一缓，我们还是先从开头说起。  
我第二天起来的时候才八点多，搁平时我是不可能起这么早的。明媚的晨光为我一天的好心情打下了夯实的基础，也成了我粗心大意、没有去查天气预报的基本诱因。我躺在床上，侧身看了看酒店床头柜上的小册子，八点半，正好还在早餐供应的时间，我要去久违地吃一顿早餐了。  
虽然我没有住过真正的萨伏伊大饭店，但我觉得我现在住的这家也差不到哪去。餐厅门口的领位员小哥异常帅气，穿着一身整整齐齐的制服，看着就赏心悦目。关键还是那个服务态度，殷勤得我都有点不好意思了。  
餐厅的早餐是自助加点餐类型的，我环顾四周，发现周围净是些看起来教养良好的高等公民，实在想不通库洛洛为什么说我会不喜欢这里，这个地方简直就是天堂。  
而且最关键的是，早餐真的好吃到爆。培根酥脆却不油腻，煎蛋的溏心恰到好处，黄油蘑菇也美味得叫我恨不得把舌头吞进去。最完美的还是牛奶，冰凉的牛奶喝下去满口清香，一点没有腥膻味，配上精致的小甜点，简直就是贵族般的享受。  
我觉得我的内心活动都要开始唱咏叹调了。  
不夸张地说，我可以在这个地方吃上一整天。  
但我只订了一晚的住宿，很可惜，下午两点之前我就得check out，那之前我还得买好去鲸鱼岛的票、收拾行李，于是我在喝完最后一杯咖啡之后，恋恋不舍地离开了餐厅。  
我出门前换上了自己的文化衫，考虑到这次是要去鲸鱼岛集邮小杰，我特意挑选了冈叔的白T恤，这样就可以拥有小杰和冈叔同框的照片了。如果运气好的话，没准我还能骗他穿上这件衣服照几张照片。  
失策了，我该在优衣库买几件童装的。  
不过反正我当时也不知道自己会穿来猎人世界，所以倒也无妨。  
Check out的时候前台的小哥不知道为什么用一种极其诡异的笑容对我笑了笑，但一切顺利，我已经定好了船票，还让前台帮我叫了辆去码头的出租车，也就没太在意这个略显诡异的笑容。

今天天气比昨天还要好，风和日丽，万里晴空，谁都想不到会有暴风雨（除了看过天气预报的人）。这里的码头很干净，海岸对面是一排浅色的小房子：象牙白、柠檬黄、海蓝、浅粉，看着十分赏心悦目。沿岸停着不少渔船，岸边却没有刺鼻的鱼腥味，有的只是咸咸的海水的味道，或者应该说是海藻的味道。  
仔细想想，猎人世界的大陆位于莫比乌斯湖上，所以理论上这应该不能算海水，顶多算个巨大的咸水湖？但至少这景象在我看来是够像海的了，海风微微吹拂，水天相接的地方几乎难分彼此，浪花拍在岩石和海滩上，还有不少长得跟海鸥似的小鸟在头顶飞来飞去。  
讲真，要不是昨天遇到了库洛洛和诺布，周围的人又都讲日语，我几乎要以为自己是在欧洲的哪个滨海城市度假呢。  
在酒店里查地图的时候，我惊喜地发现从这里坐船到鲸鱼岛竟然不是很远，坐船要一个星期左右的时间。当然，我也可以选择乘飞艇到离岛最近的地方再过去，那样就只要三天不到。但我自己从来没做过长途游轮，无论如何都想试试，乘坐像泰坦尼克号那样的大游轮一直是我的梦想，飞艇可以再等等。  
现在想来，我在发现自己拿泰坦尼克号打比方的时候就该警醒了。古往今来哪个游轮片不是以灾难结尾？我不该如此掉以轻心，毕竟，我活在一本穿越小说里，而胖次阅片口味，呃，我又不是不知道。  
这就像你明知自己活在恐怖片里却还要作死脱离团体一样，是毫无逻辑的做法。  
唉，不提这些，我们接着说。  
总之，订票的时候我恰好发现了一艘今天出航的小游轮途径鲸鱼岛，而且又恰好还有空位，于是二话不说就买了票。虽然没有像电影里那样的豪华游轮，但这个小游轮看起来也是不错的。此时我在码头边找了一家小咖啡馆坐了下来，点了一杯热红茶，一边刷kindle一边等待登船。  
红茶很快就喝完了，登船时间也很快就到了，我的kindle却只看了两页。我不得不哀叹自己阅读能力的急速下降，十年前，还没有智能手机的时候，这种书我半天就能看完一本，现在却半年都看不完，实在让人伤心。  
我在游轮上自己的小房间安顿好行李，准备开始享受为期一周的海上（湖上？）之旅。我首先做的就是放弃了kindle，拿出了switch。刚准备捧着游戏机在床上快乐通关，我就被自己的罪恶感打败了。  
我这个人啊，真的是没救了，我都穿越到猎人世界来了，怎么还跟在自己家里的时候一个鬼样？  
于是我放下switch，准备出去在船舱里转转，熟悉熟悉地形。离开房间前我给自己的电器充上了电，拉开了小窗户的挡光板，外面的大海蓝得彷如童话场景，让我觉得，这么漂亮的大海，就算有一两只美人鱼也不奇怪。  
这个房间真是不错，光线照进来之后床铺变得更诱人了，但我不会输的。  
于是，锁好门，带好手机，我就开始了此次船舱探险之旅。

说是探险也不太合适，这艘船上大多数人都是像我一样的旅客，船上的基础设施、娱乐场所也基本齐全，我路过了几家看起来很奇怪又很好吃的餐厅，默默在心里记下了它们的位置，打算待会儿午饭的时候过去尝个鲜。  
然后，嘿，你猜我在甲板上看到了谁？  
黑长发，钉子服，标志性的猫眼，不是揍敌客家的大哥伊路米还能是谁？  
我算是服气了，我感受到胖次不遗余力给我制造和原著角色亲密接触的机会了，但是就算我敢偷拍库洛洛，我敢偷拍伊路米吗？  
虽然揍敌客家跟幻影旅团的照片都值钱，但在我看来，旅团那帮人比较随性，即便是库洛洛也一样，他们应该不太在乎照片被人拍到甚至流出，但伊路米给我留下的印象就相当不同了，倒不是说他有多么在乎被偷拍这件事——他看起来就是，很可怕嘛。  
所以，我敢偷拍他吗？  
我当然敢了啊！  
不然胖次给我的切位面大法难道是摆设吗？  
发现伊路米在甲板的瞬间我就举起了手机，装作在拍海景的样子迅速get了几张大哥的照片，我还走近拍了几张，虽然都是背影和侧影，但足以了！  
至于这位揍敌客家的大公子是来杀人的还是来度假的，就不在我的关心问题范围内了。

我的好心情在晚饭时达到了巅峰。  
我正在餐厅里快乐地享用一人餐的时候，忽然有人过来问我对面有没有人坐，语气有些暴躁。出海第一天，此时各个餐厅都人满为患，我很理解这种找不到座位焦躁的心情，于是摇了摇头，做了个请入座的手势。  
于是这个凶巴巴的飞机头坐在了我的对面，我定睛一看：这不是拿酷戮吗！  
拿酷戮在听到我的回答后原本绷着的一张脸忽然出现了一丝困惑，他有些不自在地伸手挠了挠头，我这才注意到他手上没拿着托盘，显然他不是来吃饭的。  
“咳咳，嗯。”拿酷戮又恢复了适才严肃的表情，一本正经地逼问我，“你就是A吗？”  
“嗯？你认识我？”我有些受宠若惊。被原著角色主动搭话的喜悦充斥着我的内心，以至于我没能发现这个状况到底有哪不对。  
说完，我又咬了一口手里的鳕鱼汉堡。对于一条生活在咸水湖里的鳕鱼来讲，它干得不错，做出了一品相当美味的佳肴。  
拿酷戮用一副看傻子的眼光看着我，转身对他后面那桌人喊：“喂，老大，你确定就是这个家伙？这家伙没问题吗？”  
这时我才发现，他后面的那桌坐着两个人，分明就是莫老五和秀托。莫老五急忙用食指比在嘴上，做出“嘘”的手势，发现这样做毫无意义之后又用右手猛拍额头，谁都能看出来他不想被拿酷戮揭露行踪。莫老五对面的秀托则露出了更加漫画式的表情：他不可置信地张着嘴，两个眼睛的位置都变成阴影了。  
“啊？”拿酷戮不耐烦地继续说道，干脆直接转过身去跟他们说话，“我说老大啊，你确定这个就是咱们要找的人？就这个？那个代号A的恐怖分子？”  
莫老五一副恨铁不成钢的样子，看起来完全不想接拿酷戮的话头。  
“啊，诺布的徒弟给的消息应该没错。而且酒店的工作人员也确认过了。”  
此时，窗外很应景地闪过了一道闪电，船被大浪摇得起伏不定，餐厅的顶灯都跟着忽明忽暗了一下。  
恐怖分子。我仔细品了品这四个字，喝了一口猎人世界的可乐。  
然后，船舱里响起了你期待已久的警报声。  
海难来了。


	4. 切位面大法

上次讲到了海难，船舱里响起了惊人的警报声，到处都人心惶惶，莫老五和秀拖让拿酷戮看着我，自己跑去疏导人群，我则在此时想到了一件极其重要的事情。  
那就是，我的手机不防水。  
没错，我几个月前刚换的新手机，带来穿越的时候其实也没太细想这件事，我为什么要换手机呢？因为上一部手机坏了。这就意味着，这部手机也很可能坏掉或者丢失啊。而这部手机是什么呢？那可是相当于我的命根子啊。我不相信猎人世界的手机也能下载微信，电脑要登陆微信还得手机扫码，没有微信我就没法联系胖次，联系不了胖次我就不能回家，届时什么休假穿越都可以去见鬼了，我就只能在这个世界另谋出路了。  
我总不能在她晋江的文章底下留言说我把手机弄丢/坏了，让她赶紧送我回家吧？我不觉得她能看得到，而且晋江为什么不出一个私信系统？  
她的邮箱是什么来着？手机号？我全不记得。对，我得先找个防水的东西把这些信息记下来，这样万一手机丢了坏了还能有后路。  
我说我要去避难，拿酷戮还寸步不离地跟着我，没办法，我只能让他跟着，至少有他在我不必担心会被海水泡死。  
说到这个我就生气，我觉得这完全就是胖次看我过得这么滋润成心要找麻烦。而且我早该知道，以此人的尿性，交通工具不出点什么事才奇怪，什么空难、海难、列车事故，我知道这个人绝对拒绝不了这种舞台设定：一帮陌生人长时间共处一个封闭空间。你猜怎么着，我敢打赌她下次要写电梯事故了。  
我不会坐直梯的，朋友们，天空竞技场我只坐扶梯，没有扶梯我就只在楼下参观！  
我觉得我去天空竞技场坐直梯胖次会把我跟西索关在同一个故障电梯里的，绝对会的。  
还有一个关键的问题，这也是我为什么不介意拿酷戮跟在旁边。  
我的切位面大法，它管不管溺水问题啊？万一我切了位面也没用可怎么办！这一发现让我决定我应该尽快测试一下这个挂的实操应用。  
我回到自己的房间，收拾好了行李，都说什么避难的时候不要带太多身外之物，但我绝对不想抛下我费劲吧啦打包的行李。  
“喂……你……”拿酷戮看着我忙忙叨叨地收拾东西，一脸欲言又止，“你不跟着一起去避难吗？救生艇的数量有限啊。”  
我拿起一张便签纸，在上面写了胖次的联系信息然后装进了防水袋里收进外套。船身摇摆得很剧烈，给我收拾东西增加了不少困难，但万幸我还是把能塞的东西都塞进了箱子，我给电器都套上了防水袋，也不知道有没有用，此时船舱里已经开始渗水了。  
拿酷戮明显开始不耐烦，他伸出手来不知道是想直接把我拽走还是怎样，我顺手给他塞了一包辣条。  
“送你的，你可以和朋友分着吃。”我友善地拍了拍他的肩膀，一手提着旅行箱（因为地板上有水，我不想把箱子泡在水里），说道。  
拿酷戮用诡异的眼神看了看我，又警惕地看了看我手里的辣条，他没接过辣条，却伸手接过了我的旅行箱。  
“走吧。”他说。  
“哇！你要帮我拿吗？太谢谢了。”我不禁道谢，自己拆开了辣条开始一边吃一边跟上走在前面的拿酷戮。  
“不是——”拿酷戮似乎不太自在，“不是你想的那样……”他的声音越来越小，以至于我差点就没听到他后面说的话，不过那不重要。无非就是他还不能完全确定我不是恐怖分子本人，要确保我手上没有危险物品之类的吧？没准他不阻止我收拾东西也有这层考虑在，而且谁知道这场暴风雨不是我这个大名鼎鼎的恐怖分子一手策划的呢？  
呃，某种意义上可能还真和我有关……至少我觉得如果不是我在，这艘船估计也不会出事。唉，这就是主人公被诅咒的命运吧。  
于是我耸了耸肩，跟着拿酷戮一起去往甲板。  
哦，对了，出甲板之前我把箱子从拿酷戮手里接回来了，因为我打算做一个小实验。  
拿酷戮一开始还不太乐意，似乎不想看到我拿着箱子，但奈何我态度强硬，他还是还给了我。  
外面风吹得呼呼响，暴雨一瞬间就把我的外套连着冈叔T恤都淋透了。我整个人都仿佛一只落汤鸡，脸上的妆估计也花了。我必须要说，那些号称自己防水的彩妆产品其实大多都不防水。  
猎人世界的十月份气温不高，被这么一淋，再加上冷风一吹，我觉得不感冒都难。  
活着好难，心好累。  
其他乘客都跟看傻子一样看着我吭哧吭哧扛着一个大箱子，维持秩序的船员一脸抱歉地走过来跟我说这些东西不能带上救生艇，我顶着花了妆的脸面无表情地看着他，假装自己听不懂日语。  
船舱进水的情况很严重，前方两点钟方向还有一波巨浪来袭，眼看着就要拍上来了，估计一拍上来我们都要完蛋。  
大概是五六年前，李安导演拍了少年π，我看完电影的当时没觉得怎样，但豆瓣网友的分析贴看得人可是毛骨悚然，历史上有无数故事描述海难发生之后人们是如何互相残杀、以同伴的血肉维持生命的，我不知道这一船的人有多少能获救，又有多少人不能。  
莫老五是个海洋猎人，对这种突发状况大概轻车熟路了，但我可不是。我要想在大海上生存下来，就得早作准备，所以我打开了自己的水壶盖。  
“你在干什么？”拿酷戮震惊地看着我。  
“接水啊。”我说，“海上缺淡水，万一没有淡水了咱们就只能自产自销了。我不知道你们，但我可不想喝人造水……”  
拿酷戮一脸……呃。我词穷，不知道该怎么描述他此刻的表情，但总之比较一言难尽吧。希望他理解一下普通人的生存焦虑。  
船员还是不让我带着箱子上救生艇，其他乘客也都不赞同地看着我，有那么一瞬间我都想，我是不是真的该放弃箱子，我是不是给大家添麻烦了？  
这时我伸手确认了一下箱子的布料。  
嗯，干的。  
于是我断然摇了摇头，表示箱在，人在，我不会和它分开的，大不了我就不跟你们一起坐乘救生艇离开了。  
为了试验，我先给箱子切了个位面，所以现在我人淋湿了，箱子还是干燥的。  
不知道这个地方距离陆地有多远，至少现在我知道自己不会被淹死了。但就算不被淹死，在海床中央、茫茫无际的海水里渴死或者累死都不是我想要的结局，如果可能的话我还是希望可以跟救生艇离开的。  
说实话，我还是不太知道这个切位面的系统是怎么操作的。比如，我要是切了位面，那我回来的时候还会是在原先的那个位面吗？  
至少我玩网游的时候可不是这样。  
我打算试一试。  
于是我对拿酷戮投以一个告别的微笑，然后整个人都切了位面，一瞬间外面的狂风暴雨都变得与我无关了，我仿佛站在这里，在看一场VR全息电影。  
这时我开始后悔，我为什么没有一开始就使用这项技能？我为什么非要到甲板上来亲自体验一把暴风雨？虽然的确很新鲜刺激，这可比看电影刺激多了。  
主要是，我现在淋成了这幅狗样，实在是有些难过。  
“你做了什么？”  
突然，我听到拿酷戮一脸严肃地问了我一个问题。  
我有些意外居然还能听到他的声音，这可能也是胖次给外加的功能吧。  
“怎么了？”一个船员跑来问拿酷戮。  
拿酷戮对着船员摇了摇头，他们之间快速地交换了几句话之后船员就离开了，继续安排船上的客人避难。  
“你的衣服和头发都是静止的。”拿酷戮说，他的白色大外套和飞机头被飓风吹得东倒西歪。  
我耸了耸肩，然后让我意外的事情发生了。首先，我看到了拿酷戮的手向我伸了过来，然后是他脸上仿佛慢动作一般出现的惊讶的表情，接着表情中混合了后悔、困惑，再接着，我周围的场景发生了变化。  
切位面了，还真切了。  
于是此时的我面无表情地站在垃圾堆里，左手保温杯右手旅行箱，头发和衣服淋了个透，闻着那刺鼻的味道，不用想我也知道我这是被强制来流星街几日游了。  
好吧，好吧。  
至少我箱子里还有干净的辣条，是吧？  
希望他们这里有能住的旅馆，还有，我平生最怕蟑螂了。  
日哦。  
一只巨大的蟑螂刚刚从我的眼前漫步而过。


	5. 流星街异闻录

我必须要声明一下，当初答应胖次的邀请来穿越，我不是来体验生活的，我是来旅游的。  
旅游和旅行还不一样。旅行重体验，旅游重放松；旅行的人写游记，旅游的人拍照片；旅行的人是旅人，旅游的人是游客，我给自己的定位就是，游客。  
简而言之就是，我是来玩的。我不是来受苦的。  
走路出门拉着一个沉甸甸的旅行箱已经是我能吃苦的极限了，谢谢。  
你知道吗？出门之前，我把switch里的移植版《黑暗之魂》留在了家里。  
玩得开心，这才是我的第一要义。所以不光旅馆我不要住脏兮兮的小破馆子，游戏我也不要玩给自己找罪受的魂系列，我来，就是要开心，舒心，放心。  
但是流星街能够达到以上任何一点要求吗？  
所以我现在只想干死那个作者，合着这么些年来水猎人的情感都是塑料感情，友谊的小船说沉就沉，从此我再也不要相信她了。  
但是，我回家还要靠她，所以我还不能真的得罪她，必须腆着脸吹她写得可好了，可有戏剧性了，可出人意料了，处处是惊喜！  
你看，这就是社会，这就是社会人的生活……  
唉。  
不说这个伤心事了，我们说点开心的吧。  
开心的第一件事就是，我发现我可以自在地操作这个切位面大法，可以让一部分.身体切位面，另一部分.身体不切（我不知道我怎么还能保持完整的自我，但我就是做到了，虽然我不愿意承认但这大概是胖次的功劳），所以我后来给自己的鼻子切了个位面，就闻不到那糟心的垃圾站味儿了。  
其次我发现胖次承诺的可以被动切位面不是唬我的，有几次我打开背包，拿出巧克力派来，坐在行李箱上吃的时候，背后有人攻击我，攻击的小刀直接穿过我的身体，没能伤到我分毫。我冲那人笑了笑，接着吃我的派。有的人识相，就默默离开了，有的人恼羞成怒，反而一通乱打，到头来只能自己摔个狗吃屎，看得我是捧腹大笑。  
对不起，感觉我好像暴露了自己不善良的一面，不过我能怎么说呢？也许这就是都市人的冷漠吧。  
一般在地下通道里碰到乞讨的人，我也不会特地去找零钱给他们，况且现在大家出门也都不带现金了，更不可能出现兜里恰好有一块钱零钱的情况，我难道还要去银行取了钱、再换成零钱给他吗？  
而且作为一个在北京租房的上班族，我觉得我也挺需要救济的。

其实，流星街的风景如果没有那股刺鼻的味道作伴，还挺好的，特别有后现代赛博朋克的感觉。现在太阳渐渐落山了，夕阳透过延绵不断的垃圾山照过来，让我感觉自己仿佛身处新发售的游戏场景CG里。  
所以总的来讲，除了偶尔散步的老鼠和大型蟑螂、没有洗澡的地方和干净的住宿环境外，这个流星街几日游，也许可能意外地还不错？  
（读者朋友们，你们看到我的努力了吗？胖次现在什么反应啊，麻烦你们给我打个小报告。）  
我拉着自己的行李箱在相对平坦的道路上走了几步，想找找有没有可以过夜的地方。你们也许会纳闷，说，你明明只要切位面就能换地点了呀，为什么不直接离开呢？  
唉，这就是你的不是了。你说，我好不容易来一趟流星街，当然要深度游一下才能赚回本不是？而且，你怎么知道我没试过切位面？  
不管用的，切位面大法的换地点功能估计只有在胖次觉得该换地点的时候才会换，所以，呵呵……  
咳咳，这样挺好的，真的，我没准还能遇到其他的旅团成员呢。  
事实证明我这么说不是没有道理的，没走几步路我就看见了前面有一群青少年坐在垃圾山前开会，黑头发的青少年脑袋上有着你我都很熟悉的十字准星，如果我的记忆没错的话，剩下的那圈人分别是派克诺妲、玛奇、窝金、信长、富兰克林、飞坦。  
黑发青少年正在发表他那著名的演说词：“我是头，你们是脚……”  
我知道胖次很够意思地在第一天就让我遇到了两个原著角色，没想到她居然这么够意思，让我遇到了旅团成立的名场面？！  
对不起，亲爱的胖次，我误会你了。  
我立刻掏出了自己的手机，调到了录像模式。  
团长大人，请您继续演讲。  
但是我手机画面里的人，不知道为什么都在看镜头。  
我说：“你们别管我，请继续，我就是个路过的小粉。”  
“粉？什么玩意？”窝金不耐烦地说了一句。  
他旁边的信长懒散地站在那，弯下身捡起了一个什么东西，可能是石子也可能是垃圾，不过我猜是垃圾的可能性更大，这里的大部分东西都是人造物品，你很难在这儿找到大自然的影子，然后朝我扔了过来。  
垃圾迅速化身子弹，但你我都知道他这么做是没用的，一切攻击在我的切位面大法面前都是徒劳。  
对不起，我膨胀了。  
但是哈哈哈哈哈，我怎么能不膨胀呢！  
这实在是太爽了。  
信长看到他扔出来的东西没能打中我之后意外地挑了挑眉毛，我看他们似乎没有继续演讲的打算，就干脆先关上了手机省点电（谁知道流星街能不能充电呢？）。  
我把手机收起来，犹豫了一下，这个场面似乎有点尴尬，人家明明是在严肃地成立一个即将留名青史的著名团体，却被我给打断了，我刚才又一个激动做了些脑残粉才会做的事情，实在是不应该。  
我果然是膨胀了，谁叫这个切位面大法太好用了呢？  
“穿透能力？”库洛洛扶着嘴唇说，“她刚才明显没发现信长投掷的轨迹，是被动触发的吗？”  
“你是谁？”窝金问。  
“是谁不重要，杀了就好。”飞坦说。  
我不赞同地摇了摇头。  
飞坦丢给了我一个凌厉的眼神。  
“看她的打扮，像是外面来的人。”玛奇说，“这里离流星街的外围有一定的距离，如果是直接从外面走进来的，她的箱子的清洁状态就说不通。”  
“而且她为什么浑身都是湿的？”派克诺妲问出了关键性的问题。  
“没错。派克，问得好。”库洛洛赞赏地点了点头，“这几天没有下过雨，而且这片区域缺乏水资源已经不是一天两天了，不会有人平白无故浑身湿透出现在这里。玛奇指出的也没有错，从外面走进来至少要花几天的时间，流星街不会有人这样浪费水，所以她肯定是在外面被弄湿的，而如果是这样，走到这里的时候也早就该干透了。唯一合理的解释就是，她是突然出现在这里的。所以，她刚才的穿透类能力，很有可能实际上是空间类的能力。”  
我很想吐槽，我这是在看推理小剧场吗？哈喽，我人就在这里啊？你们有问题不会直接来问我吗？  
“或者是她自己往自己脑袋上泼了一盆水。”信长补充道。  
派克白了信长一眼。  
“什么啊？我只不过是说出其他可能的解释而已嘛！这又不是完全没有可能！”  
“湿成这个样子，至少得要一缸水吧？她带着一缸水大老远走到这里来，然后泼在自己脑袋上？为什么？”  
“她有神经病呗。外面到处都是这样的人。”  
“我看你才是神经病。”  
“你说什么？你想找打是不是？”  
“废话那么多干什么，直接问出来不就是了。”飞坦用看待宰的牲畜的眼神看了看我。  
不得不说，他说的这句话和我之前的想法不谋而合了。  
坦爷还是牛逼的。  
这句话我好像把自己也夸进去了？没事，你们可爱的小A就是可爱又牛逼的。  
总而言之，我愣在那里，看着这帮人七嘴八舌地吵个不停，完全视我为无物，只有库洛洛用若有所思的眼神看着我。  
我忽然觉得自己像一个傻子。


	6. 规则第一条：不讨论旅团

可能我们小时候都憧憬过建立小团体和秘密基地之类刺激又中二的事情，这个小团体里人人都天赋异禀（方便小团体互吹，功能相近的队友肯定不会出现在同一个团队里），虽然性格差了十万八千里，但精神内里却有某种共同的东西……比如不为金钱名誉所动啦，这些都是最基本的，还有比较典型的就是大家都跟社会格格不入，一堆边缘人物抱团取暖吊打现充，这是近几年流行起来的设定，阿宅看着就会很爽。  
我对自己的认知还是比较准确的，上面的标准跟我都完全不符。首先我就很喜欢钱，名誉我也不排斥，平时也没有那么深度宅，也就普通……嗯……普通级别吧。  
总的来讲，这种小团体现实生活中是不可能有的。虽然很酷很中二。如果有的话也多半是一帮人自我催眠出来的，我不相信社畜团建能搞出一个幻影旅团来（高中/大学的部团如果出现类似的情况也大多是自嗨，但自嗨又有什么不好的？我们有些人也就只能从幻觉中提取自信了）。但我不得不说，我还是很憧憬他们的，就像我很憧憬许多其他类似的小团体一样。嗯，比如搏击俱乐部？好像不太对，不过，咳咳，你懂我的意思就好。  
比如旅团，我就觉得很酷啊，成员一个个看起来就很厉害，这个厉害不光是实力厉害，还是“性格”的厉害。唉，就那种态度，光是往那儿一戳，就震慑全场，当然如果能不要这样一味攻击我就更好了，飞坦君。  
好在胖次送我的切位面大法真的很好用，而且随着躲避攻击次数的增加，我可以渐渐感觉到每个部位在触发能力时的微妙不同。此刻我觉得自己就像是《X战警》里面的幻影猫，或者《血界战线》里的钱小姐，我可以穿透山川湖海！  
拥有一项超能力真的是太爽了……糟糕，我觉得我可能回不去普通人的人生了。怎么办，等我回去继续开启社畜生涯之后，肯定会出现那种常见的桥段：主人公回到了久违的家园，却发现和常人已无话可说！多悲哀啊！  
飞坦似乎放弃了对我的攻击，他说：“这能力是被动的。”  
库洛洛点了点头。“被动触发的空间类能力，很有意思。”  
信长吹了个口哨。飞坦发出了一声嘲笑。  
富兰克林终于对我说话了。“你要惨了。”他说。  
我大概想了半分钟，突然明白了他是什么意思，可不嘛！库洛洛说这个能力有意思，定番自然就是他想偷这个能力。哦，但是很可惜，这个不是念能力，是偷不走的。  
是……是偷不走的吧？  
呃，我还是不想冒这个险做实验的。  
“而且既然箱子和衣服也可以穿透物体，就说明她可以让接触到的物体也进行穿透。”玛奇说，“如果可以被动触发，触发条件是任何攻击都不奏效的话，那我们也没有什么办法。”  
“那如果不是攻击呢？”信长问，“比如，自然灾害之类的。”  
七个幻影旅团的青少年坐了一圈，严肃地讨论着有关我能力的问题。这时他们似乎达成了共识，暂时停下对我的攻击，因为攻击也没有什么用。  
“唉，我说，”信长突然兴致勃勃地提议道，“要不让她也加入吧？反正我们人也不多。”  
人也不多？是这样界定的吗？你们是要组齐人员打棒球嘛？你们幻影旅团好随意哦。  
“我拒绝。”飞坦说，拒绝进行进一步的解释，并投给了信长一个看傻子的眼神。  
“富兰克林，你说呢？”信长又问。“这个人行迹这么可疑，放在身边看着才是理智的选择。”  
“那也不用加入旅团吧。”派克诺妲说。  
“我无所谓。”富兰克林说，“咱们还没立规矩呢。”  
“我想到了一个，”信长似乎有些生气了，“团员之间产生分歧的时候就决斗分胜负。”  
“内耗太严重了吧。”玛奇吐槽道。  
“掰手腕呢？”窝金建议。飞坦发出了一声冷笑。  
“喂喂，完全只是对你有利吧。”信长也忍不住吐槽了。  
“我赞同信长。”飞坦说，“决斗分胜负。”  
“你只是想打架吧。”玛奇冷冷地说。  
刚刚成立还没几分钟的幻影旅团开启了他们的第二次争吵，我和库洛洛站在旁边看他们吵个没完，险些就要演变成群殴大会了，这时我才意识到，嗯，库洛洛的存在还是有必要的……难怪团员们会要他来当团长。这么一看库洛洛简直就像是不情不愿被推上班长位置的三好学生一样，我对他投以了理解的目光。  
我知道，我知道，我没当过班长也不是三好学生，但我闹过事嘛。让别人头疼的事情我是没少干。进校长办公室什么都是小case，以前和表妹一起恶作剧还被居委会大妈拎出来训过话，我反省一秒钟。  
现在的我，已经成长为一个负责人的大人了，我不会再做那么幼稚的事情了。  
就在我沉浸在自己儿时的光辉事迹之际，库洛洛发话了，他建议大家把决定权交给概率，也就是投硬币决定。这句话出来之后得到了众人的赞同，我在心里默默地摇了摇头，唉，果然还是小孩子，不过这种朴素的公平主义也算是旅团的一大魅力之一了。  
他们似乎忘记了我的在场，库洛洛也如我所愿的那样继续开始了他著名的立团演说。虽然这段演讲没有像《葛底斯堡演说》或者《我有一个梦想》那么广为人知，但库洛洛的这段演讲还是给我留下了深刻的印象。尤其是其中残酷的生存哲学。我掏出手机来，开机，开始录像。  
值得一提的是，有人尝试攻击我的手机，他失败了，哈哈哈哈哈。  
真的，拥有超能力的感觉爽到令人不能自己。拥有不必痛苦修炼就能自如使用的超能力，就像不用学习也能考满分的学神，除了爽还是爽。我愧疚吗？不。我不安吗？不。这甚至比见到旅团成员本尊还要爽，我差点就要表情管理失败，露出得逞的邪恶笑容了。  
这种肾上腺素多巴胺脑内啡同步攀升的快感让我做出了下面这项决定：我决定多在流星街待几天，了解一下年轻蜘蛛们的日常生活。

几年前有一部英剧叫《都市急救线》，其中一名主人公对肾上腺素攀升的后续反应做出了精辟的总结：up, horny, down。  
Up就是精神亢奋，感觉兴奋、开心，无所不能；horny，就像字面意思，你开始欲.火焚身，见人就扑；down和up对应，到了这个阶段你就开始抑郁，这说明肾上腺素攀升后续的生理反应即将结束，也是人们最容易出现危险的阶段。  
这部剧我很喜欢，可惜砍了。男主之一还是《权利的游戏》里的罗布呢。  
我应该意识到，作为一个看过《都市急救线》的人，我犯了一个不应该的错误。我在错误的时机做了一个错误的决定，这导致了后续一系列的错误后果。《都市急救线》用一整集来讲这件事，我要是一个聪明的观众，我就该知道要吸取教训。  
多简单的一件事啊，就像你看了那么多恐怖片，知道不要随便打开几十年没打开过的陈年地下室，知道不要听到怪声就一个人去探路。但显然人类的愚蠢超乎想象，本质是复读机的人类只能重复前辈们的错误。  
比如我。  
我先说结果吧，结果就是，我的旅行箱，毁了。  
事情是这样的。  
一开始，旅团对于我在他们旁边晃来晃去似乎适应良好。他们还当我不存在一样继续该干啥干啥，有几个人甚至还跑来跟我聊了聊天。比如信长和玛奇，然后玛奇又带着派克跟我聊了聊（派克伸出手来碰我，但显然她用了念能力所以碰不到，哈哈哈）。大家都挺友好的。我发现信长真是一个不错的家伙，思路缜密又快速，还很真性情，要不是他砍人跟切菜一样，我甚至觉得我都可以在现实世界里跟他成为朋友（而不是当做一个角色来萌）。  
说到朋友，我又想念B了，于是我休息的时候掏出手机来给她发了几条信息。  
悲剧起源于我跟信长的友谊开始日渐深厚的时候，我提到旅行箱里有些我带来的土特产零食，可以分给他一些。谁知道最后变成了旅团全员分食了我的零食，我……  
真的很不开心。  
派克和玛奇是唯一发现我不开心的人。派克把她那份留给了我。派克是个好人，虽然那本来就是我的东西。但我拒绝了，我建议她尝一尝。  
他们都不怕我那些零食有毒，拿酷戮都怕！  
然后，重头戏来了，窝金翻我的行李箱的时候，翻到了我的电脑。  
他已经拿到手里了，我来不及抢回来。  
想来流星街的居民和老大哥差不多，没有私有财产神圣不可侵犯的概念。我早该想到的，但我大意了，因为我觉得他们似乎都不错，我也乐意分享一些（而不是全部）零食。  
哦对不起我忘记了这是《全职猎人》的幻影旅团而不是一帮生活在第三世界的贫苦儿童，我发现和漫画角色相处得久了之后你就会忘记他本来是个角色不是一个真实的人，然后你就会不自觉地把自己的价值观带进和他们的相处之中，就是，我心底里其实一直觉得他们生活在垃圾堆里挺惨的。  
然后这个时候，突然有一帮看起来很厉害的家伙打了进来。真的就是一瞬间的事情。窝金顺手就用我的笔记本电脑砸了一个人的脑袋，然后那可怜哥们就脑袋开花了。  
旅团跟那帮人打得不可开交，但渐渐地他们也发现不太对劲，毕竟他们才成立没多久，怎么会出现这么一帮有组织有纪律的人来打压他们呢？是有人泄密吗？不像啊，最合理的结论就是，这帮人不是冲着旅团来的。  
“他们是冲着你来的。”解决完那帮人之后，库洛洛说。   
虽然那帮人被库洛洛他们干死了（貌似他还到手了一两个能力），但显然这七个小朋友也损伤惨重。我因为位面大法免于灾难，但我的行李箱却毁了，switch什么的全没了，我抢救了几套衣服，但也没很么卵用。看着一地的尸体我心情很沉重。  
显然，我大摇大摆走进流星街的行为在坊间传开了，就有人想要来整我（谁知道呢？也许是看上了我的箱子，我这箱子买的时候可不便宜），留在这里是一个错误的决定。  
于是我便跟旅团的小朋友们告别，把衣服留给了玛奇和派克（因为反正我没了箱子也带不走），电脑是没救了，化妆品也没救了，真是令人唏嘘。  
“你走了也没用。”飞坦哼了一声说，“梁子已经结下了，他们不会放过我们的。”  
我叹了口气：“我本来就没打算在这里多待。”而且我虽然喜欢看恐怖片，但VR血肉飞溅还是免了吧，有点吃不消。  
“啊？”信长突然喊道，“可你不是已经加入旅团了吗？”  
“啊？”这下轮到我惊讶了，“我加入了吗？”  
“你听了团规。”窝金说。  
“可是……”我一时语塞，我的神经尚处在同时失去电脑、switch、充电器、化妆品、护肤用品、几件好衣服、保温杯、我最喜欢的飞机枕和一个死贵的行李箱的震惊之中，当然还有刚刚目睹的血浆现场。“可是……我没有纹身啊？”  
“纹身？什么纹身？”信长混乱了。  
“啊？”我回想了一下，他们好像的确没有纹身，“哦，对不起，提前剧透了。”  
“总之，我要走了，你们多保重啊——”  
“喂，团长，你就这么让她走了？”这是信长。  
我挥手的时候听到信长的话才发现，从刚才到现在库洛洛一句话都没说，不知道为啥这让我觉得有点不妙，于是我在他们任何人能说出下一句话之前就迅速闪人了。  
再见，年幼的旅团。再见，我的行李箱。  
万幸我保住了手机、充电线和银行卡，妈的，我是不是该考虑给手机上一笔巨额保险啊？


	7. 恐怖分子？恐怖分子！

相信你们都应该熟悉，像我这种涉及到时空穿越的小说里，如果有人指着你的鼻子说你是恐怖分子，你的第一反应最好不要是“哎呀大哥你认错人了”，而是仔细反思一下自己是否真的有可能成为一名恐怖分子。  
比如我吧，现在我站在一栋大楼里，手里握着的炸.弹按钮能炸毁整个街区，楼底下围着一群警察和警车，说不好还有几个职业猎人。  
楼的正面被红色喷漆喷上了一个巨大的字母“A”，我旁边那个真正的“恐怖分子”穿得比大学炸.弹客还严实，已经倒在地上不省人事。  
我应该清醒一点的。像我在第三章里面说的那样，我在一本穿越小说里，那这种套路就是不可回避的。所以，我刚从流星街离开，就发现自己站在一个穿得严严实实的男人面前。他手里握着一个奇怪的按钮，正在警告我只要他一松手，整个街区就会爆炸。正当我还在努力消化这些信息的时候，这哥们居然突然捂住心口，痛苦倒地不省人事了。  
夜神月，这是你干的好事吗？  
总之，我在千钧一发之刻从他手里抢过了按钮。我这辈子还没经历过这么惊险刺激的剧情，都出了一身冷汗。我努力让自己的手不要抖得跟个筛子似的，但显然无果。这炸.弹到现在还没爆炸纯属运气。  
我就这样站在高楼上，冷漠地注视着街道上的人群，手抖得像个筛子，我希望拆弹专家能快点搞定工作，不然我在这儿可就快要撑不住了。  
不好，我感觉我的腿有点抽筋，手也好像有点麻了。  
我听到楼道里似乎有动静，可能是警察上来了吧，这也正常。但是这样下去我就会被抓进监狱，仅剩的钱包和手机就会被没收，我就回不去了。  
但是——  
我转过头去看看底下，无数闪烁的灯光，这一整个街区的人命都握在我的手里，我能就这样滚蛋吗？  
我大脑里有一个声音在狂喊：松手啊！你个大傻子！这就是一本猎人同人，底下那些都不是真的人！再说了！你早晚要回到自己的世界，这个世界变成什么样重要吗？  
另一个声音在说：真的吗？你好好想想，你这么干了之后脑海里永远会有这样一份记忆：你害死了成千上百的生命。而且，你真的能确定他们不是真正的生命吗？你有觉悟能够带着这样的记忆活下去，心灵不至崩溃吗？你这么干了，就算回到了原来的世界，难道不会变成一个心理变态吗？你还有脸活下去吗！  
还有一个声音在不耐烦地说：妈的，这种大场面人生能见几次。你不是总喊人类爆炸吗？现在真有机会了，怎么，怂了？垃圾！  
我现在倒是真的很想把我脑子里这些声音炸死。我冷漠而自暴自弃地看了看手上的炸.弹按钮，心想，要不我把自己也一起炸死得了。  
就怕触动了那个胖次给的被动技能，最后我自己倒是毫发无损，底下全都给炸了个稀巴烂。  
警察来了，看起来还有几个猎人混在里面。他们举着枪对我喊“不许动！”，我把手举了起来，做出投降的姿势。显然，他们以为旁边那个大学炸.弹客是我干死的，他们肯定没看过《死亡笔记》。  
一个像是猎人的人警觉地接近我，用一个奇怪的能力把按钮抢走，之后这伙人显然松了一口气：炸.弹危机算是解决了。  
警察们还有些将信将疑，因为我看起来并没有邪恶计划被破坏的悔恨，他们很奇怪我为什么这么配合，但也没多想，拿出手铐就把我铐上了。  
就在我寻摸着要在他们把我运到监狱的途中伺机逃走的时候，后劲忽然有种刺痛的感觉。原来有人给我注射了麻醉剂，我在心里暗骂，为什么那个能力突然不起作用了？难道给我打针的这位先生没有怀着想要攻击我的意愿吗？  
我的世界陷入了一片黑暗，等再醒来的时候，我手机和钱包都没了，穿着一身囚服，被判了五百五十年（显然刚才不是那位炸.弹魔第一次恐袭，他之前还炸过另外几个地方），关进了一个叫陷阱塔的地方。  
我知道，我知道，我觉得我的想法跟你一样。  
谢谢茄子。

这其实是我平生第一次蹲监狱。我没想到来猎人世界旅游一趟居然连监狱都蹲上了，这种体验可不是谁都能有的。我回去之后可以在知乎回答“蹲监狱是怎样一种体验”了。  
为了夺回自己的手机和钱包，我还不能现在就越狱。谁知道我下次穿越会是出现在哪个时间线，还有没有机会拿回我回家的钥匙？于是我打算先在监狱里潜伏一段时间。我很快让自己进入了状态，现在的我就是蒂姆罗宾斯，我在演《肖胜克的救赎》。  
我的狱友中就有一个粉头发的美艳姐姐，名字叫磊露特，她特别好奇我的刑期为何这么长。她说他们这里刑期比我还长的只有两个人，其中一个就是大名鼎鼎的“手撕鬼子”狂魔——分尸专家乔尼（顺带一提他的刑期是九百六十八年）。  
我面露苦色，我真的不是很想回答这个问题。磊露特理解地笑笑，温柔地告诉我不愿意说不说也行，我觉得她十分的善解人意。  
这些天我都跟她混在一起，她在陷阱塔的人缘意外的好，大家都愿意跟她打招呼。据她说这是赌博赌出来的缘分。她午饭的时候总在招呼赌局，基本上就没输过，所以她手上什么监狱里稀缺的珍惜玩意都有。她会把巧克力分给我吃，我对她的好感度直线上升。  
不过在有一次她问我要不要也赌一次的时候，还是被我婉拒了，我有更重要的事情要干。  
对，就是找手机。  
虽然要注意着点不要让自己一口气切位面，但普通的穿墙我还是可以做到的。于是我就趁晚上大家都睡觉的时候在陷阱塔里闲逛，看看能在哪找到监控室之类的地方。谁知道一个星期左右之后，还真被我找到了。我趁监控室大哥打瞌睡的时候查看了一番屏幕，找到了一个长得像是存放档案的屋子，记下那间屋子的方位之后，我看了看时间，已经很晚了。于是我决定明天再去那里看看。  
监狱里这帮人说坏也坏，大家都是各行各业的犯罪分子。有的是诈骗有的是纵火。都说人心隔肚皮，监狱里的交情就更是这样，说不定哪天你觉得值得信赖的好哥们就背后给你来了一下，最后你怎么死的都不知道。  
但是我跟磊露特混的这些天认识了一个叫蝙都特的大哥，大哥虽然是强盗杀人进来的，但人却非常的好，很有担当，像个普通的革命组织老大。我也是通过这位大哥才知道，我进来陷阱塔之后之所以没人找我的麻烦，都是因为他们顾忌我的服刑年份，不知道我是干了什么丧尽天良的事情才要服这么久的刑期。  
我头一次觉得替别人背罪名原来还有这种好处。  
聊着聊着，突然八百年不开一次的广播开始了，说给大家安排了一次减刑的最佳机会，希望大家能好好把握住。参与猎人测试的考生会到陷阱塔来，时限为七十二小时，一小时就是一年，能拖住考生时间越长，减刑年份就越多……  
我嘴里含着的一口水险些喷了出来。  
我的狗屎运时刻提醒着我，自己正身处一部穿越小说里！

你们大概也料到了，但是我没有。我很羞愧，因为作为一个猎人爱好者，我居然没有第一时间认出磊露特姐姐的身份。更让我惊奇的是蝙都特大哥，原来他们两个都是小杰他们那队人的考官。  
出于某种阴差阳错的原因，最终被分到小杰他们那队的考官里多了一个我，少了一个叫赛咤的阴沉纵火犯。如果你忘记了他是谁，我可以现在提示你一下，他就是那个和小杰比赛传火，不，守护蜡烛的家伙。  
蝙都特大哥赢了东巴之后，马上就轮到了我上场。我们组的大家都不知道我是为什么进来蹲号子的，所以似乎都对我的表现很期待。  
我走上擂台，对面的小杰就像漫画里一样可爱。我很想抱抱他或者跟他来个合影，奈何我现在还没有手机。真是令人痛心的展开。  
既然赛咤是跟小杰玩的蜡烛，我在想我要不要也玩个普通的游戏。小学的时候流行过一个叫波波攒的游戏，大家都很爱玩。可以防御、攒气和发波。动作和口号都比猜拳炫酷和羞耻得多。关键是有的时候你攒了三个气，发波的时候却可以只发一个。如果两个人都发波，那气多的那个人就赢了。这个简单的游戏里蕴含的博弈可比表面上要深沉很多。  
不过我想了想，觉得这个游戏规则解释起来太麻烦，还是算了吧。  
小杰他们看着我一直在发呆，都开始催促了。雷欧力正在指责我恶意拖时间。酷拉皮卡双手抱在胸前，一副探究的表情正在盯着我看。  
啊，这个时候的酷拉皮卡真的好可爱啊。  
别说他们不耐烦了，现在连我的队友都开始不耐烦了。喳虎（就是那个假扮蜘蛛跟酷拉皮卡决斗的大兄弟）开始质疑我的实力，看起来我真的得快点决定了。  
“嗯。”我故作深沉地双手环胸，想了想，跟对面的小可爱说，“要不我们玩个游戏吧。”  
“嗯？”小杰眨了眨眼睛，好奇地看着我。  
雷欧力在后面喊，让小杰不要上当。  
我不行了，小杰你太可爱了啦，我让你直接赢好不好！  
“不行！”小杰忽然严肃地摇了摇头，“你说吧，要玩什么？”  
诶？奇怪，难道我把刚才那句话说出来了？  
我往雷欧力的方向看了看，发现他正在用看变态的眼神看我。酷拉皮卡脸上也透露出一股深深的不认同。我似乎听到东巴在说“糟了，是那种有特殊爱好的人，不应该让小杰上去的”，奇犽小天使则是用看死人的眼神看着我。  
我想了想，突然想到了一个。  
“要不，我们掰手腕吧！三局两胜。”  
“好！”小杰几乎是立刻就同意了。我似乎听到雷欧力说“什么嘛？原来这么正常的？”，不知道他原本期待我会提议什么。  
我本人腕力可是很弱的，有自信肯定不会赢过小杰。而且掰手腕的话，我不就可以名正言顺地握住小杰的手了吗！一想到这里，我就满心激动。  
小杰在我对面坐下，一只手伸了出来，我看着那只小小的手，虽然小却充满了力量，正在那里静静地等着我握上去，就像一只露出肚皮的小猫，不由得吞了一口口水。  
我把手在衣服上擦了擦，轻轻地握住了小杰的手，那个瞬间，我感受到了幸福的滋味。  
好的，赚到了，这下真的赚到了！  
也许是我脸上的笑容太过诡异，小杰原本自信满满的表情也出现了些微的变化。开始掰手腕之前我做了一下自我介绍，说我叫A，请多指教，小杰沉默着点点头。蝙都特大哥喊了口号之后，只一个瞬间，我的手臂被扳倒了。  
“诶？”小杰神奇地看了看我们的手，“奇怪……”他说，“我都没怎么使劲……”  
其他人似乎都觉得我是在故意让他赢（当然事实也是如此），肯定做了什么手脚，有什么阴谋，能让我后两局都连胜（想什么呢）。  
虽然我也很想多握着小杰的手一会儿，但该输的时候就得输。谁知道第二局的时候，小杰居然就那样把手搁在中间握着我的手，一动不动。  
“A，你先使劲。”看起来他是在怀疑我没有尽全力。  
他的队友（主要是东巴和雷欧力）都在劝他不要纠结，赶紧把我干掉就是。我觉得他们说得很对。但是看样子我不先使劲的话小杰是不会继续的。  
于是我使出吃奶的力气掰他。  
小杰小小的臂膀纹丝不动，只有我一个人咬牙切齿、面红耳赤，我觉得有一点点丢人（事实上，喳虎正在背后嘲笑我）。  
“你用力了吗？”小杰眨着无辜的大眼睛问我。  
我无言地点了点头。  
“我已经尽全力了，少年，是你赢了。”我说，“我认输。”  
我听见数个声音发出了冷笑（其中似乎包括奇犽），小杰脸上的表情看起来不太开心，但他还是放开了我的手，默默地走了回去。  
糟糕，我好像把气氛搞砸了。  
于是我也灰溜溜地回到自己那边，磊露特拍着我的肩膀安慰了我一下，说她会把时间赢回来的叫我不要担心。喳虎说我完全是仗着自己刑期长，减刑也没用才这么胡闹，我无言以对，只能在心里偷着乐。  
我握到小杰的手啦！我真的好开心！  
接下来我就坐着围观了一下漫画里陷阱塔的标准剧情，唯一的不同大概就是我得承受来自多方面的鄙视眼神。不过这点小事，和看到小奇犽掏心的名场面相比，简直不值一提。  
不得不说，亲眼目睹还是和看漫画/动画有区别的。虽然没有配乐了，但激昂的BGM在我的脑海里响个不停，而且那种扑面而来的真实感，真的很震撼！  
真正看到奇犽把乔尼的心脏掏出来的那一刻，我几乎无法抑制自己激动的泪水。那种感觉很难描述，就好像十几年前那个抱着《全职猎人》看得津津有味的自己又活过来了一样。  
于是我又收获了一些来自奇犽小天使的眼刀。  
怎么说呢，我觉得基裘的感受似乎也不是那么难以理解，奇犽那冷酷的眼神看得我浑身一阵颤栗。  
最后拜磊露特姐姐所赐，我们赌赢了好几十个小时。趁着大家都回屋的工夫我溜进了昨晚记下的那间屋子。在里面找到了我的手机、钱包和衣服。换上行头之后，我就一路向下，打算这就出塔。  
我不知道我为什么没有想到要再切个位面。可能是之前恐怖分子那一遭给我留下了太大的心理阴影。切位面之后，我的命运掌握在胖次手里，肯定会面对我不喜欢的戏剧化场景。不切的话，我至少还有百分之五十的控制权。  
总之就在各种各样类似的顾虑中，我没有选择直接换一个位面，而是穿透墙壁向下行动。一路上的机关陷阱都没能难住我，但出乎我意料的是（也许并没有那么出乎意料），我不小心穿进了小杰他们休息的房间。  
对于我突然从天花板上掉到屋子中间这件事，大家都有点反应过激。酷拉皮卡拿起了他的双节棍（对不起，我其实知道那是双刀），摆出了防御姿势，奇犽则是干脆瞬间移动到我身后，手刀立在我的后颈上。  
我尴尬一笑，马上又开溜了。  
希望他们不要太在意。

说实话，我不该太信任自己的运气。在突袭了主角四人组的休息室之后，我还偶遇了西索，当时他正在和那个复仇的老哥缠斗，已经进入了收尾阶段。我本想装作无关路人离开，但还是被西索注意到了。说实话，如果不是在这种情况下相遇，我其实还是愿意和西索接触一下的。但此时此刻我只想快些离开这个地方，总之在发生了种种我不太乐意提起的事情之后，我终于算是安全逃离了陷阱塔。  
然而就在我久违地呼吸到了外面的新鲜空气后不就，塔里就响起了震慑人心的警报声。  
看来是越狱被人发现了。


	8. 犯人A

好些年前我看过一部安德鲁·加菲尔德演的电影叫《男孩A》，这个男孩A是个少年犯，在年幼时和朋友杀害了一名无辜少女，媒体因为保护未成年给他起名代号A。我觉得这跟我的名字有着异曲同工之妙。简而言之就是，这个代号很容易让人想到犯罪。  
也许我的那位炸.弹魔朋友就是这么想的。但谁知道呢？可能他只是喜欢看《复仇者联盟》。  
也可能他以为自己是托尼·史塔克，所以才喜欢在大楼上画红色的A字。  
A是个很有说头的字母。雅克·德里达当年就用a代替了difference里面的e，变成了differance，也就是“延异”。在论文的前三个自然段里他感慨：你看啊，这个字母A，它是三角形的。三角形像什么呢？像金字塔，金字塔是什么呢？是坟墓。所以这个A，它就是一座坟墓。  
这个A的确像是我的坟墓。我严重怀疑当初胖次选这个名字给我是故意的。  
总之，这个世界上似乎有这样一个定律，那就是，犯人A是会被抓住的犯人，而犯人X则是没被抓住、根本不存在（因为违背了诺克斯十戒或者范达因准则），或者自首才会被抓的高智商数学家犯罪。  
我想改名叫X了。而且X还比A酷。

我高中时候的体育成绩不好不差，也就将将及格的水平，不至于拖后腿。所以，我运动能力赶不上陷阱塔里的职业猎人，那是很正常的。  
这也是为什么我现在才会手足无措地站在这里，一堆狱警围在我身边，喊着“犯人A！哪里逃！”（对不起，这句台词是我加的戏）。我感觉自己仿佛一个来刷低级本的满级大号，这些小怪的攻击砍在我身上就是一连串的MISS。我能感觉到自己身上的仇恨值越积越高，狱警们已经出离愤怒了，但是怎么抓都抓不到我。而我呢？我也很无奈，我怎么跑也跑不过他们。这个场景就简直就是令人绝望的情境喜剧，不知道你笑不笑得出来，反正我是笑了。  
我很想应景地用手机给我们配上背景音乐，但我怕他们更生气。  
其实，此刻我也很烦恼。如果我再切位面，不知道还会不会出现像上次那么坑爹的情况。但如果不切，我现在面对的就是一个死局。难道我要带着一堆小怪散步到最近的城市嘛？而且，万一小怪喊了BOSS过来可怎么办？  
没过多久，狱警们就发现了他们是真的抓不到我。于是便留下了其中一个，剩下的人回到陷进塔里去请求后援了。没准有能力者能对付我呢，对吧？  
说实话，我也很好奇我这个能力是不是真的无敌。万一有人拥有能追踪我到不同位面的能力可怎么办？不过至少我知道的角色里面似乎是没有这样的人。  
陷阱塔位于森林深处，四周荒无人烟，徒步到最近的城市不知道要多久。我现在行李箱也没了，既没有吃的也没有穿的，作为一个手无缚鸡之力的办公室白领，我不相信自己能像贝爷一样英勇地荒野求生。  
我用所剩无几的脑细胞想了想。要是不切位面的话，我最有可能离开这里的办法就是乘坐猎人协会的飞艇。要是有什么办法能让我混进考生里就好了。  
我默默地看了一眼身边的狱警大哥，他也警惕地回看了我一眼。  
其他狱警都回去陷阱塔里搬援军了，只剩下这位大哥跟着我。如果他能很巧地失去意识，我就能趁机回到陷阱塔里，找点破布给自己把脸裹上，再随便捡个落榜考生的号码牌（最好体型跟我能比较像），最后低调地混进塔底人群，登上飞艇，离开陷阱塔。  
计划顺利的话，我会在考生到达下一个考点之后藏在飞艇的角落里，然后等飞艇飞到城市降落，伺机离开。再找个ATM把银行里的钱兑现（我的卡肯定是被追踪了，现在想起来第一晚那个饭店服务员诡异的笑容也许就和这个有关），然后赶紧跑路。拿着钱跑完剩下的景点，虽然可能住不了五星大酒店了，但路边的汽车旅馆和民宿我也可以凑合一下。  
嗯，完美。  
问题就在于该怎么让我旁边的大哥失去意识。  
各种电视剧武侠小说和欧美犯罪片里，让人失去意识似乎都是一件很简单的事，但平心而论，我真的就一个普通得不能再普通的上班族，我怎么可能知道让人失去意识的一百种方法？我只知道电视剧里似乎经常用乙.醚。  
我知道过敏会导致休克，但其一我不知道这位大哥有没有过敏史，其二这个有生命危险，我不想杀人。  
说到底，让人失去意识却又不翘辫子是一门艰难的艺术。要不是文艺作品里需求太大，很少会有付诸实践的人。我又不会常备迷药在身上。嗯，也许我该考虑一下这个选项了。  
我忽然有了一个想法。我有一点被自己的想法吓到了。  
记得以前看电视里说裸铰可以在三到五秒内让一个人失去意识，因为勒紧脖子阻断了动脉向大脑输送血液，大脑供氧不足就会失去意识。如果我能穿透他的身体，只在颈动脉上施加压力的话……  
越想我越感觉浑身冷汗，却又不知道为什么有点跃跃欲试。我会尽量保证他不出真的意外……真的，真的，有一丁点不对劲我肯定立刻刹车。  
鬼使神差地，我的手放在了他的脖子上。狱警大哥条件反射地用手去抓我的手，却扑了个空。我的手穿透了他的脖子，我感觉自己异常紧张，心脏碰碰跳个不停。我集中精神，指尖感受到了人体的温热，这时我突然惊觉自己不知道颈动脉在哪儿。  
也许是身体内部被人触碰到了的缘故，狱警大哥露出了非常痛苦的表情。  
我感觉自己浑身冷汗，突然觉得我应该先洗个手，这样万一他感染了什么细菌可怎么办？  
别紧张，别紧张。我告诉自己。  
冷静。我告诉自己。这位大哥已经把性命放在了我的手里，我不能慌，我一慌万一他死了可怎么办。  
我尽量让接触的面积变小，再变小一点，只用一点点皮肤的表层去感受他颈部的结构，然后我觉得自己触到了一个正在不停跳动的物体，我觉得这个应该就是颈动脉了。  
于是我食指和拇指稍稍用力，给跳动的血管施压，大哥发出了痛苦的呻.吟声，搞得我更紧张了。一秒，两秒，三秒过去了，他还在挣扎。  
就在我感觉自己的精神快要承受不住，放弃这个计划的时候，他终于失去了意识。我赶忙抽手扶他躺在草地上，用手探了探他的呼吸，在感受到微弱的气息之后才终于松了一口气，用手背擦了擦汗。  
呼，真是一次惊心动魄的经历。  
不过计划的第一步总算成功了。  
我的指尖似乎还存留着血管滑溜溜的触感，我觉得我真的应该洗个手。

我从陷阱塔侧面的楼梯上去，顺着一层层找过去，居然被我在某个空房间里找到了一张长相奇特的面具。我警惕地看着面具，看过JOJO的我可不会随便拿起什么面具就往脸上戴。但我还是把它捡了起来，放进了挎包里（这是我从某位失去意识的考生身上拿来的）。  
我找到了一顶看起来有些脏兮兮的帽子，把头发塞进帽子里带上尽可能地遮住脸，还在自己的外套里找到了一个口罩，戴上。我不知道这样能不能起到伪装的作用。真的这么做了之后我的内心越发开始对此表示怀疑。  
我还换下了自己的外套，穿上了那个可怜考生的衣服，捡了他的号码牌。当然在这么做之前我还确认了一下附近没有摄像头。  
思来想去，我决定在考试结束后，考生们登上飞艇的时候再混进去。因为休息厅有个追踪通关的系统，我这样冒失地闯进去肯定会弄出不少麻烦。  
好在后来狱警们并没有再找到我，我在自己原来的牢房附近一间空屋找到了插销，一边充电玩消消乐一边等着考试结束。此时我无比想念自己的switch，我想玩《塞尔达传说》，我想玩《星露谷》……  
说到底，掌机才是杀时间利器。虽然消消乐没有什么不好的。

混上飞艇的过程比我想象得还要顺利。陷阱塔的人似乎是以为我在解决掉那位狱警大哥之后跑路了，根本没想到我还会待在塔里。要么就是我藏得实在太完美，任谁都找不出我来。  
飞艇上，我觉得自己似乎比较完美地融入了考生。我没有摘下帽子，因为谁知道飞艇工作人员会不会认出我来？而且如果我没记错的话，陷阱塔的考官也在这艘飞艇上。他要跟着去下一个考场让大家抽签上岛玩躲猫猫。  
被他认出来可就不好了，我没准就要实验高空切位面了，谁知道我到时候切了位面脚底下还有没有实心的地面。我不知道要是从高空坠落我是先摔死还是先吓死。  
于是我躲在角落里继续玩消消乐，玩着玩着我听到了熟悉的声音，抬头一看居然是小杰和奇犽。两个小朋友正靠在窗边聊得火热。凭借我多年反复观赏《全职猎人》的经验，我知道，他们正在聊奇犽的家人！  
我偷偷关掉消消乐，打开相机对准两个小朋友，放大放大再放大，然后拍了一张糊到还不如480p清晰的照片。  
我总感觉刚才奇犽好像回头看了我一眼，决定不予理睬，我继续玩手机。谁能知道我是在玩手机还是在偷拍呢？真有人问起来，我死不承认就是了。  
“总觉得，好像在哪见过你呢。”忽然，我旁边坐下了一个人。  
我抬头看了看，下得一个激灵。  
来者穿着一身醒目的小丑服，手上玩着一副扑克。西索·莫罗先生并没有像漫画里一样在角落搭扑克塔，而是不知道为什么就跑来找我聊天了。  
等等，在角落里搭扑克塔？  
我不是就在角落里吗？难怪我觉得这个角落总给我一种眼熟的感觉。  
“哈哈，”我笑了两声，“都是一个考场的，脸熟很正常。”  
“嗯哼。”西索应了一声，不置可否，“你手上的那个，是手机吗？”  
我点点头：“家乡品牌，我个人用着挺顺手。”  
“有趣。”  
虽然我不知道西索觉得什么有趣。有没有可能他真的觉得我的华为手机很棒很实用？西索没再找我攀谈，而是像漫画里一样开始搭扑克塔，我静静地在一旁玩起了连连看。当然，我看似是在玩连连看，实际上是在偷偷观察西索搭扑克塔。忽然之间，我感觉我和西索之间形成的这种无言的默契非常之奇妙……  
这可是西索唉。  
考虑到西索的性格，我突然觉得跟他要签名似乎是可行的？不知道他能不能送我一张签名的扑克牌？天啊，最好是两张。要是B发现我没给她带她肯定会伤心的。  
“应该是连这里哦。”忽然之间西索的声音打断了我的遐想。  
“嗯？”我反应了一下，才发现西索是在帮我指出刚才连错了的连连看应该是哪个。我点了西索说的那个图标，果然对了，“唔，谢谢。”我对西索说。  
“不用谢~”西索很友好地回复道，笑着看我，然后他突然又说，“我想起来了呢，你是陷阱塔里那个逃走的犯人，对不对？”  
我表情空白地看着西索眨了眨眼。  
“求你不要说出去。”我毫无骨气地恳求道。  
“可以哦。”西索倒是很好说话，很快就答应了，然后他指着我的手机，“不过，你得把这个给我——”  
“不行！”  
“——看看。”  
西索似乎被我突然的反应惊到了。原来他只是想玩消消乐。  
我有些不好意思：“哦，当然没问题。你拿去玩吧。呃，这个手机对我很重要，所以我不是很想轻易给别人……”  
“嗯哼。”西索似乎懒得搭理我。  
他拿着我的手机摆弄了一会儿，我则是对着他的扑克牌发呆，在心里思索着趁机顺走两张牌的可行性。  
“不好玩。”西索把手机还给了我，“还有其他的吗？”  
“其他的都要连网才能玩，我怕费流量。”我接过手机，随口瞎扯道，心里琢磨着，现在是不是开口要签名的好时机，“西索……”  
“嗯？”  
“能不能送我两张你的签名扑克牌？”  
西索又开始搭扑克塔了，他挑了挑眉毛，拿着手里的那张牌掩住嘴看我：“嗯？”  
“唔，因为我很崇拜你。”看他要笑不笑的样子我感觉他不是很信，就接着瞎扯，“你在我们犯人圈里很有名，而且从来没被抓到过，我跟一个狱友都是你的粉丝。”  
“呵呵呵呵……”西索笑得让人毛骨悚然，不过我意外地感觉不是很害怕。主要还是因为我知道有胖次的能力在手，基本上没人能伤得到我。  
“可以哟。”西索说，“把你的手给我。”  
嗯？我的手？他要干什么？送给我牌嘛？  
然后忽然我的手心一阵刺痛，只见西索划伤了我的手心，拿指尖沾着我手心渗出来的血签了两个名。然后把牌送给了我。  
他为什么能伤到我！？！？  
妈的好疼啊！！  
我狰狞着一张脸捂住手，感觉手心火辣辣的疼，疼得我眼泪都要出来了。我这个人真的对疼痛没有耐受度，每个月来月经都要靠布洛芬存活。  
“不要了吗？”西索拿着那两张牌在我面前晃了晃。  
“……要！当然要！”我咬着牙含泪说道，听着西索“呵呵呵”的笑声接过了牌。妈的这签名牌也太硬核了，这TM是真的我的血泪铸成的啊！B，你一定要给我好好收着啊！  
把牌收进包包之后，我的手心还在渗血，我血小板数值偏低，不会就这么失血而亡了吧？  
接下来的旅程中，我几次都怀疑自己会疼晕在飞艇上然后醒来的时候回到自己的家里。但是我真正醒来的时候已经是白天了，西索早已不知所踪，我身上也不知道什么时候盖上了一个小毯子，手心的血也止住了。我试着扣了扣结痂的部位，赶紧住了手。  
疼，而且还没完全止住，没有！  
我不该手欠的。

飞艇到站之后我找了个更加隐蔽的角落偷偷藏了起来。等了半天飞艇愣是不起飞。后来我偷听到飞艇上工作人员的谈话才知道，原来这艘飞艇要等本场猎人考试结束才会起飞！  
我几乎原地昏厥。原来他们把这儿当成考官大本营了啊。  
飞艇上到处都是猎人协会的人和工作人员，饮品和食物我都搞不到。我躲在这地方七天不说饿死也会渴死的。  
于是百般不情愿下，我趁晚上偷偷下了飞艇。看起来我只能在岛上找点吃的了。河里有鱼，我抓不到，天上有鸟，我打不着。我只能寄希望于野生的果子了。实在不行，我就切位面。总不能让自己太苦。  
而且说实话，稍稍参与一下猎人考试，对于一个猎人粉来讲，还是很激动人心的体验。  
我突然很后悔自己没有多看几集贝爷的《荒野求生》。


	9. 荒野求生

理论上现在是一月份，正是严冬时节，但奇怪的是这座考试用的小岛却一点都没有冬天的感觉。仔细想来，我好像还真的没怎么在猎人的漫画里见过冬天的剧情，难道说他们整个地方四季如春嘛？  
这里不光.气温不像冬天，活跃的生物种群也不像。我从飞艇上出来之后已经被蚊子叮了无数的包，痒得要命，花露水也跟着旅行箱一起报废了，已经没有什么能拯救我了。  
此时的我就像十年前的埃及人民，愿意用一头骆驼交换十箱花露水，风油精也可以考虑一下。可惜这三样东西哪一种我都没有。  
看来我这个被动触发的能力并不能阻止蚊虫叮咬。  
同样的，刚才有考生往我身上吹麻醉针就触发了自动回避。看起来只有心怀“恶意”的攻击才会触发这个被动技能。蚊子之类顺应生物本能的行为我如果不主动回避也没有什么办法。所以西索签名划伤了我的手，大概也只是因为找不到签字笔吧。  
嗯，我才不信呢。  
我打算离开这座荒岛之后到城里找人实验一下这个被动技能，看看判定标准到底是什么样的。也是时候了，总不能老是这么不明不白的，不然什么时候出了意外可怎么办？  
这地方的生态环境很像伯利兹丛林，旁边的小河里有鱼还有鳄鱼，树林里可能也藏着熊和豹子之类的猛兽。其实我很好奇，如果蚊子为了果腹喝我的血不会触发技能的话，那豹子和鳄鱼呢？它们给我来一下我估计就翘辫子了。  
仔细想想，这座岛上不就有个绝佳的实验机会吗？  
考试最后小杰和雷欧力会进去一个山洞，山洞里是彭斯和疤彭，疤彭身上有解药，即使中毒了也能得救，这样我就可以试验看看如果毒蛇想咬我的话能不能被判定为恶意攻击了。  
但是，山洞在哪呢？  
于是我沿着丛林一路深入，后来又碰到了几个想来抢我号码牌的考生，但他们都可喜可贺地失败了。我一边走，一边想，这座小岛这么大，我到底能不能找到那个特定的山洞？  
而且小杰他们进洞也是在考试的最后几天，我到底能不能在这样一座荒岛上坚持一个星期呢？  
猎人世界的水果都长得奇形怪状，看起来都像有毒的样子，我不敢瞎吃。要是我熬过了海难、恐怖分子和监狱却死在了毒蘑菇上，可就太惨了。  
好在根据我在飞艇上的观察，这座岛似乎只有一处地方有比较集中的山脉，我打算先去那附近找找。  
要走到那个地方，先要穿过一片高大的树林。现在是我荒岛求生的第一天，也是猎人考试开始的第二天（为了舒适起见，我第一天晚上是在飞艇里度过的）。我的肚子里空空如也，再不吃点什么我就要饿坏了。  
我靠着一棵大树的树干坐下，思考着要不要干脆放弃，直接切位面。  
没过两秒我就放弃了挣扎，切了位面，但是毫无动静，我还在这个地方。自流星街之后我第二次发现了，位面不是我想切就能切的。  
虽然如果只是让别人碰不到我还是能做到的，我也能穿透大树甚至脚底的地面。但是这又有什么用呢？  
我掏出了手机，打开微信界面，思考着要不要给胖次发个微信。  
已经够了，不是吗？我已经见到了这么多角色，偷拍也成功了很多次，拍到了旅团成立，还要到了两张西索的签名扑克牌，我还在奢求什么？  
我打开了微信，找到了胖次的头像。  
我在犹豫什么？  
旅行箱没了，电脑和switch也没了，回去还得用自己那点算不上多的工资买新的。现在这个项目的客户是个不可多得的极品，让人忍不住想揍他的老脸，但是回去之后还要笑脸相迎，这就是社会人的觉悟。  
房租再过一个月也要涨起来了。合租的姑娘这个月放了我鸽子，我把她那份也先垫付了，现在银行账户里余额还是负数。回去之后必须再找一个新的合租人，但其实我更喜欢独居。  
但是那里没人把我当成恐怖分子，没人拿扑克牌划伤我的手，没有资本主义社会监狱情，我只是一个普通得不能再普通的人。  
我没有什么犹豫的理由，最现实的选项就是发微信让胖次送我回家，然后再当面揍她一拳。当然，塑料如我们，肯定不会真的揍下去。我大概只会礼貌地表达一下不满。我又不是真的疯子，会在星巴克揍人，让围观群众把我送到警察局。  
饥饿让我的脑海中充满了负面的想象，但就在这时，我忽然闻到了食物的香味。  
原来往前再走两步就是河边，一个穿绿衣服的小男孩正在那里烤鱼吃。他看到我之后惊讶了一会儿，然后指着我喊：“啊！是陷阱塔里的囚犯姐姐！”  
我吞了一口口水。  
小杰似乎是发现了我看向烤鱼的渴望，拿起了一条对我说：“你要吃吗？”  
我默默地接过了烤鱼：“谢谢……”  
烤鱼的香味刺激着我的嗅觉和味觉，我两三下就把一整条鱼吃干净了，吃完之后我忽然觉得整个世界都美好了起来。  
“谢谢你，小杰！你真是救了我一命。”  
“哈哈！没什么的，而且……”小杰有些不好意思地抓了抓头，“那个时候，谢谢你了。”  
“嗯？”我满脸疑惑地看着小杰。  
“你有可以穿透东西的能力吧？奇犽说，如果你愿意的话，我的右手当场就会废掉了。如果你直接碰到了神经……但是你没有那么做，而是用真正的腕力和我一决胜负……”  
奇犽怎么知道我会穿透……哦，我穿墙进过他们的休息室。  
奇犽明显想多了，我怎么可能伤害这么可爱的小杰呢！  
“嘿嘿，没那么夸张啦。”我摆摆手说，“而且不管怎么说，你在认出来我是囚犯的情况下还愿意给我东西吃，该表示感谢的是我才对。不然我就要饿死在荒岛上啦。”  
“嗯……”小杰露出了思考的表情，“我觉得你不是坏人。”他自己也吃了一条烤鱼。“在陷阱塔的时候我就有这种感觉，虽然不知道他们是为什么抓你进去，但肯定是因为误会！你身上的感觉和那些其他的囚犯都不一样……”  
我好感动。我被感动到了！小杰你看人的眼光好准！对呀！我这么善良守法的好公民怎么可能是恐怖分子呀！  
“但奇犽说可能是因为你隐藏得比较好，所以才让人察觉不到危险。你有可能是比那些人都高出好几个段位的大恶人呢。”小杰那双闪亮的眼睛看着我，“不过，我还是相信自己的感觉。”  
奇犽这个小混蛋，在说什么呢！还好小杰没有信了你的邪！  
后来，小杰问我还要不要烤鱼，我便不客气地又接过了一条。他说他是在练习用钓竿抓移动的目标，他要靠这个技能夺得西索的号码牌。当然这些我都是知道的，我还知道现在丛林里就有一个“黄雀”躲在后面等着暗算他。我的心态很矛盾，我要不要告诉小杰这个人的事情？  
我觉得自己内心的纠结就像一个野生动物纪录片的导演，小北极熊快饿死的时候我们到底要不要去喂它食物？但是海豹和鱼又做错了什么？出于职业精神，我们当然不应该干涉大自然……但是说到底，还不都是全球变暖的错……  
“A，你在想什么？”小杰问我。  
“我在想北极冰川融化。”  
“诶？”  
“唔，”我想了想，问小杰，“如果说，为了报答你这顿饭，我可以帮你弄到西索的号码牌，你会接受吗？”  
小杰严肃地摇了摇头，握紧了拳头。  
“不会。”他说，“我会靠自己的力量夺过来。”  
“是啊，也是啊，毕竟是JUMP的主角，这点觉悟还是要有的……”看到小杰疑惑的眼神，我笑着揉了揉他的头发（当然我是故意的，我摸到了小杰的头发诶！手感好神奇！），“那这份恩情我就先记下了！日后一定报答你！”  
“诶？不用这么夸张啦！”小杰说。  
“哈哈哈哈！真是个有礼貌的好孩子！”我整个人都心花怒放，内心膨胀的欲望和喜悦让我干脆伸手给了小杰一个大大的拥抱，“我太喜欢你了！！”

我不知道的是，此刻藏在丛林里，看到了这一幕的考生虽然浑身恶寒，却没有出手干掉我，因为他先前已经有过一次失败的尝试了。当然，这是他之后告诉我的。  
“恋童是不好的。”这是他当时的原话。


	10. 粉丝福利

我跟在小杰身边混日子，即便是在野外也过得蛮舒适。小杰不愧是在森林里长大的孩子，在我袒露过蚊虫叮咬的烦恼之后，他几乎是立刻就带我找到了一种可以驱蚊的植物，那之后我就真的没再被蚊子咬过了，真是神奇。  
有几次我在尝试切位面的时候小杰表示，他完全感觉不到我的存在了——想来也是，理论上我切了位面整个人就在另一个空间了，想来这跟念力四大行里面的“绝”有着异曲同工的效果，也可以算是这些天来的意外收获吧。  
小杰的特训也终于有了成效，他决定趁着状态不错去拿西索的号码牌，于是我们就此分别，他去找西索，我去找个地方待着。  
无论如何，我已经三天没洗过澡了，感觉确实不怎么好。但是我又不想去河里洗，河水那么冷，而且现在的我时刻有着自己是小说人物的自觉，洗澡这么关键的场景肯定会触发剧情的。我可不想全.裸出镜，再加上，这几个月我有点犯懒，都没怎么好好做运动。  
小杰出发去找西索之后，我也犹豫过要不要跟着他，这样的话我就能顺便找到那个蛇洞了。但我没有跟上去，一方面是因为小杰跑得快，我跟不上，另一方面是因为我已经不需要毒蛇来帮我做实验了。  
没错，这些天里我充分利用了手边的素材，发现河里和森林里的猛兽攻击会触发被动技能，来自考生的蓄意攻击也会，如果是非蓄意的攻击，不致命的则无法触发，致命的则会自动触发。  
我还记得在我让小杰“使劲打我一拳”的时候，他脸上那有些困惑的表情。  
那一拳可真的很疼，我疼了整整一天，但小杰说他明明没怎么用力。  
行吧，我一个普通人，不跟你们计较这些。这也是我自找的。  
总而言之，在经历过以上种种之后，我已经不需要什么蛇洞来证明自我了。于是我保持着切位面的状态在森林里闲逛。我这样做的理由有三，第一：这个地方我已经待烦了，无比想念城市的喧嚣，即使是监狱都比这让人头晕目眩的绿色要亲切，如果什么时候真的触发了切换场景的附加技能，我就谢天谢地。第二：手机快没电了，快切个场景给我个插座吧，没有了手机简直就是要我的小命。第三：保持这个状态让别人不容易发现我，也不容易攻击到我。  
不如说，是压根攻击不到我，我简直就跟空气融为了一体。  
但上天保佑我的狗屎运，我走着走着就看到了酷拉皮卡和雷欧力，还有追着他们来的……西索。  
西索看起来有点兴奋，不，如果我对漫画的记忆没有出现错误的话，现在的西索岂止是有点兴奋，他兴奋得都快完事了。他在这段剧情里真正达到高峰的时刻是在酷拉皮卡和雷欧力把号码牌留下，然后离去的时刻。  
也就是，现在。  
还好我切了位面，只是远远地看到了这一幕，当事者三人都没有发现我的存在。而如果我没记错的话，小杰这会儿应该也在附近。  
唉，我的脚程这么快的吗？居然能追上小杰，我也是很感慨。  
是我的错觉吗，西索好像往我这里看了一眼？  
就当是错觉吧。  
我继续前进，目标方向是停在森林出口附近的飞艇。在野外待了这么几天的我无比想念人类科技的结晶，无论如何我都要去飞艇上洗个澡吃顿饭，就算被当成不法分子抓起来也无所谓，倒时候再跑就是了。  
结果我竟然迷路了。  
我迷路到了一片高大的树木附近，这里怎么看也不像是森林外围会出现的植被……我稍微有一点苦恼。  
于是我坐下来，打算休息一下疲惫的双脚，感受着腹中隐隐的饥饿：快到晚饭时间了。  
忽然之间，一种铺天盖地的孤独向我袭来，周围尽是参天大树，一个人影都没有，茫茫天地之间似乎只有我一个人，我不在乎天地，天地也不在乎我。  
人在肚子饿的时候总会这样，这就跟深夜不宜发朋友圈是一个道理。这种时刻我们的精神太脆弱，发出的感慨如果第二天早晨看到会悔不当初，质疑自己为什么会出现这种脑子被驴踢了一样的伤怀。但是你要知道这不是我们的错，脆弱也不是错，只是这个社会对脆弱太不宽容了。大部分不怀好意的人也只会抓住你的脆弱当痛脚，用来攻击和嘲笑你，但真正脆弱的其实是他们。  
我知道我又陷入了那种我称为“饥饿抑郁”的状态里，但是放眼望去百里之内没有一个活物，实在令人心灰意冷。早知道还是跟着小杰好了。  
“呜哇——你不是那个恋童癖的家伙吗，你怎么会在这里？！”  
突然，我耳边出现了来自第二个活物的声音，这声音说出的内容不是很讨喜，但是听声音我就兴奋得快跳起来了。  
奇犽小天使！  
当然，现在蚂蚁篇之前的奇犽还不能算是一个真正的小天使，小恶魔还差不多。  
但仍然为我的生活带来了诸多希望。  
“喂喂喂——你不要靠过来，好恶心——”  
即使他说我恶心，我也爱他，爱大抵就是如此吧。  
奇犽一头银色的头发看起来十分柔软，沉静的蓝眼睛也像宝石一样清澈闪耀。穿着小短裤的小男孩真的是非常犯规，小小的膝盖在宽大的裤腿底下若隐若现，我承认我对这样的小杰和奇犽尤其没有抵抗力。  
在我历尽一番艰辛，用尚有些磕磕绊绊的日语跟奇犽解释了我被误解为恐怖分子、被误抓入狱，又好不容易掏出来的经历之后，奇犽夸张地叹了一口气。  
“是嘛，看你也不像什么判刑几百年的危险人物，明明这么菜。”他鄙夷地说道。  
我赞同而欣喜地点头，来自叛逆小男孩的恶言相向，也可以说是一种宝藏了吧。  
奇犽像是被什么恶心到了一样接着说：“你这人真奇怪。而且你为什么说话口音这么重？不会是文盲吧——”  
“某种意义上，你说的确实没错。”我沉思道。因为我似乎的确不识字，这会造成很大的交流障碍。在了解到我并不识字这一点之后，奇犽更是用惊讶的眼神看了看我。  
“真不明白你是怎么活下来的。”  
说到这个，其实在我那边的世界里，只要会日语就可以找到一份还不错的工作了呢，谁叫你们这个世界不直接用五十音图呢？  
于是我的生活从寄生在小杰身边变成了寄生在奇犽身边。奇犽无数次对我的废物程度表示了不可置信，但他还是没把我丢在森林里饿死，为此我心中不光有感谢，还有敬佩。  
这才是强者应有的姿态！而不是划伤人的手来签名扑克牌！  
出乎我意料的是，我们的叛逆小男孩似乎很吃社畜舔狗这一套。我虽然混迹职场时间不长，但不着痕迹地拍马屁还是学了一点。这位小朋友不光照单全收，还会沾沾自喜，这样可是当不了英明的领导的。不过他还小，会有这样的反应也是正常，而且，很可爱嘛！  
而且夸奇犽有哪里不对！奇犽值得我往死里夸！他就是世界上最可爱的小男孩！  
总之，也许是我的马屁在奇犽那里刷了一波好感度，他开始没有像最初那样三句话膈应我一次了，甚至还会帮我出谋划策，包括怎么神不知鬼不觉地通过协会飞艇逃到大城市里去。  
当然，作为回报，他也问了我不少关于“位面大法”的问题。我没说这是同人小说作者拍脑袋想出来的能力，只说是我突然某一天觉醒了这种奇怪的能力，其余细节也都如实相告。  
这位少年似乎陷入了思考，也不知道他那个聪明的小脑瓜里都想到了什么，但他思考的样子真的很可爱。  
最后我总算是跟着奇犽回到了飞艇附近的位置，他给了我一些建议让我如何趁人不注意回到飞艇上，自己则拿着六分的号码牌回去找了一个地方坐下等待考试宣告结束。  
回到飞艇之后我就立刻找到了一个洗澡间，脱掉一身在荒野中摸爬滚打过的衣服，步入了快乐的天堂。  
本来我就是一个比较爱干净的人。虽然没有洁癖，但是平时上班也是每天洗澡的。这么多天没洗澡之后，再感受到热水冲在身上的感觉，说是天堂真的一点也不过分。  
而这一切都是拜奇犽小天使所赐，到时候我一定得好好谢谢他。  
我仔仔细细地洗过一遍之后，整个淋浴间都被热腾腾的水蒸气充满了，有些看不清外面的景象，但反正现在考生也都还没回来，这里除了工作人员就只有我一个人。出来后我顺手拿起挂在墙边的毛巾，擦了擦身上，伸手去摸刚才脱下的衣服。唉？不见了？也许是我脱在了外面的洗衣篮里？刚才看见浴室冲得太快，导致我的记忆都已经不清晰了。  
门把的位置似乎也和我记忆中的不太一样，但我还是推开了门。  
浴室的门正对着一张洁白的大床，比较尴尬的是床上的两人都坐起来看着我的方向。显然我这位不速之客打扰了二位的雅兴，但切位面这个东西它不是我能控制的，我也很无奈呀。  
最无奈的是我面前在床上半裸的两位，其中一位竟然是曾有过两面之缘的幻影旅团团长——蜘蛛的头头——脑袋上纹了一颗准星的库洛洛·鲁西鲁先生，另一位如花似玉的小姐想必是他亲密的女性友人。只见这位漂亮的小姐姐好笑地看了看我和库洛洛，表示了一下她并不知道今日之约会有双飞，委婉地示意了自己的志趣并不在此，在库洛洛的颔首与微笑之下装扮整齐，离开了房间。  
只留下我和——看起来好像根本也懒得把衣服穿上的库洛洛，尴尬地大眼瞪小眼。  
“咳咳，”我企图打破尴尬，“好……好久不见？”  
“的确是好久不见。”库洛洛声音里似有笑意，他颇为调皮地歪了歪脑袋，“我们昨天下午才刚见过面。”  
不得不说，我低估了胖次的低俗程度，本来以为不会出现这种烂俗桥段的。  
“不过……”他像是突然想起来了什么一样，从被子里出来——我又紧张又兴奋——在看到他原来穿了黑色平角裤在底下之后，紧张和兴奋变成了庆幸与失望。“……这么一说起来，我好像的确在哪里见过你。是在哪呢？嗯……不是在通缉令上，虽然你的确被猎人网站标记成了A级通缉犯兼恐怖分子。”  
原来我还有通缉令？我在这个世界还是个名人哦。  
原来库洛洛一开始就知道我是个被通缉的恐怖分子？难怪他那天说了好些颇具深意的话……  
“你是突然出现在浴室里的。”库洛洛随手拿过落在床边的白衬衫套上，却没有系上扣子，黑色的头发有些凌乱地落在脸庞，随意地找了一个单人沙发坐下，那个样子别提有多魅惑了，我下意识地摸了摸鼻子，嗯，没有鼻血，我的自制力还在。“这种和空间有关的能力，我的确在很久以前碰到过一例。”  
我的眼神不小心跟他对上了，糟糕，库洛洛的眼神好有穿透力？？  
“这么看来，你的能力不光与空间有关，还与时间有关了？”他像是在自言自语一样说道，眼神却锁定在我身上。但是他穿成那个样子盯着我看，真的不怕我因为心动过速昏过去吗！？这么多的杀必死服务观众真的没问题吗？我……我这么幸福真的没问题吗？？？  
“不然也不太可能这么多年过去了，样貌却还是一样，唔……”  
哦。哦。哦。他——他他走过来了！半裸的团长走过来了！  
朋友们，我已经完全听不清他在讲什么了，试问谁能在爱了大半辈子的角色施展色.诱术（不）的时候扛得住攻击？  
嗯？什么声音？  
原来是库洛洛在我面前打响指。  
“我这样很容易让你分心吗？”他似乎被娱乐到了，在被漂亮小姐姐放了鸽子之后也没有生气，反倒心情不错的样子，“看来你昨天说我长得像你的偶像不是在说谎啊……这么想想似乎的确，你当时在流星街也说过类似的话。”  
这位团长似乎玩兴大起，要么就是被掉包了，总之他干了件非常了不得的大事。  
他问我“要不要试试粉丝福利”。  
我不负众望地失血过多而亡了！


	11. 轻松一刻

“失血而亡”当然只是一个修辞，我并没有真的“失血过多”，也还没有死。但是面对一个无限逼近我的库洛洛·鲁西鲁，我一瞬间确实这么想了。  
他说了什么？粉丝福利吗？是我想的那种粉丝福利吗？  
那……  
我斗胆对上了幻影旅团团长那双黑色的眼睛，只见他好笑地看了看我，然后忽然又拉开了距离，一下子倒在了不远处的一张扶手椅里面，夸张地叹了叹气，又抬起头来对我说：“唉——本来好好的安排，一下子被你搅乱了，你说要怎么赔偿我？”  
我：？？  
“刚才离开的那个人，”他好心地给我解释了起来，“拥有可以瞬间交换物品位置的能力，我还想多和她聊聊呢。”  
“这样啊。”我仔细想了想，瞬间传送的能力？团长好像是有的，在友客鑫篇的时候他还把信长的位置给移动了。“以后肯定还会有机会的。”  
“嗯？”库洛洛突然来了兴趣，“你知道我说的是什么吗？”  
“你们不是要聊天吗？”虽然聊完之后对方的能力还在不在就不一定了，“以后肯定还能见到的吧。”  
“是吗？”库洛洛露出了一个意味不明的微笑，“嗯，要真是能见到也不错。但我还没有她的真名和联系方式，要真的能在茫茫人海里遇到也可以说是命运的相遇了吧。”  
“喂喂……没有人家的真名和联系方式，你们一开始是怎么勾搭上的啊。”渐渐地我开始有点适应眼前这个半裸的团长形象了，不再头脑发热的我发现了一个很关键的问题。  
“当然是在餐厅里偶然遇到的。”  
总之，我觉得库洛洛可能已经懒得用巧妙的方式试探我了。我就不问他为什么在餐厅里偶然遇到的人恰好就是个拥有很棒的能力的念能力者了。难道这年头念能力者遍地都是的嘛？整个猎人协会也才六百来号人……他觉得我有多蠢？  
可能我是真的蠢吧，所以我才没能在第一时间反应过来问题出在哪里（不过我不会承认的，这个锅我决定让半裸库洛洛来背）。虽然这个事情从我的视角看来可能问题不大，但是在他们的眼里看起来，再结合我知道的事情，问题就很大了。  
我从库洛洛那里得知，现在是我们第一次相遇（也就是我刚穿来的那天）的第二天下午，也就是1998年11月27日，这个时候我应该已经去港口边上等船了。  
暂且不提这个时间线上有两个我这件事情。  
库洛洛和拿酷戮都认为我是一个叫A的通缉犯，但是……我没记错的话，我被当成A抓进监狱是在这之后的事情。监狱里我最多待了三个星期（具体天数记不清了），然后就遇到了小杰他们来考试。这也就是说，我在遇到那个炸弹魔恐怖分子之前……就已经上了通缉令了！而且上通缉令的还不是那个炸弹魔本人而是我，这就说明：

1\. 炸弹魔其实跟我长得一模一样。  
2\. 那个炸弹魔其实是未来精神已经崩溃掉的我。  
3\. 我本人在炸弹魔事件之前由于各种原因做了会让自己上通缉令的事情。  
4\. 这个世界的所有角色都被胖次洗脑了。  
5\. 我生活在一本毫无逻辑可言的同人小说里。

怎么说呢，无论是哪个选项都让人的心情明快不起来。  
总得来说我宁可事实是1或者4，平心而论我觉得5是最有可能的。要是2的话我都不用表演原地爆炸——我可是会变成恐怖分子还会心脏麻痹去死的人诶！所以这个世界的夜神月到底在哪里？是谁把我写到了死亡笔记上面？  
想到这里，我又突然想起来在富坚最新的几话更新里面，幻影旅团出现在了“黑鲸”号上面找西索，小滴还吐槽了一句说库洛洛的“盗贼的秘籍”就像一本死亡笔记。  
也许是感受到了我的视线，坐在对面的库洛洛冲我露出了疑问的目光。  
事情怎么会变成这样呢？简单来说就是，库洛洛在表示了遗憾之后顺便问我要不要一起去外面转转，我同意了。我当然会同意了，毕竟这可是库洛洛的邀约！我要是拒绝了以后还怎么能问心无愧地拿他的图片当头像？  
我是没想到，自己居然能有机会和团长这样普通地逛街聊天，这就让我忍住了吐槽他大白天的出去钓妹子这件事情。  
“我脸上有什么东西吗？”库洛洛问我。  
“没，你长得好看。”  
“真奇怪，”库洛洛一脸有趣地看过来，随手拿起了旁边书架上的一本书，我们正在逛书店。“完全想不到你会是A级通缉犯。虽然你的能力很奇怪，唔，要做出大规模破坏也不是不可能，但是果然还是……那句话怎么说的来着——人不可貌相？”  
“就算你不相信，我也是一个正正经经的好公民。”  
“好公民原来也会随身携带数额巨大的现金。”  
在库洛洛提议出去转转之后，我的第一目标就是直奔ATM把卡里的现金取出来，以防消费记录追踪到我这里。我换了好几台ATM才把钱都取出来，现在就放在我随手提的帆布袋里。  
帆布袋是我在酒店门口捡到的，不知道是谁这么好心想要送我一个袋子？  
“好公民也需要消费的。”我说。  
“还会随手偷走别人的布袋。”  
“我可是把里面值钱的东西都放在旁边茶几上了。”  
“就是这点让我很好奇。反正那些也会被别人拿走，你为什么不直接拿走呢？”  
“不，我要不是处在特殊时期，我会把那些东西放到失物招领处的。我相信世界上还有更多我这样的好人。”  
事实上这个袋子里也没什么太值钱的东西。钱包里没有钱，只有身份证和一些银行卡。一本翻旧了的书和一支钢笔。主人可能正在前台Check In，也可能突然遇到了朋友忘记了袋子。但总之这个事情告诉我们，无论什么时候、在哪里，都不要轻易让背包离手。  
所以我现在也不会让这一大兜子钱随便离手的。不过我已经把布袋和钱一起切了位面，不可能有人抢得到啦。

我们正在逛文学区。我身上穿着的衣服是库洛洛好心借给我的卫衣和长裤。我自己那身衣服早就因为在荒岛里摸爬滚打脏得不成样子。我决定我现在身上穿的这套衣服不要还了，我要珍藏起来。  
这可是库洛洛·鲁西鲁穿过的衣服……  
西索的扑克牌算啥？  
不过，也许是经受的刺激太多，总觉得我现在的精神似乎有些麻木。就连库洛洛的衣服穿在我身上也好像就是身普通的有点大的衣服而已。  
“他们应该很快就会查到你在那几台取款机取出了存款。”库洛洛随意地翻了翻手里的书页说，“你确定不用赶快离开这片区域吗？”  
“不是说大隐隐于市嘛。既然大家都觉得我会跑路，就不会想到我还在附近乱转吧。”虽然嘴上这么说，但我确实在计划着下一个旅行地点了。这趟旅程是真有够刺激的，但我并没有忘记我的目的是要放松生活压力。等我把取出来的钱都花光了，再买一批土特产，就可以打道回府了。  
刚才路过一家旅游公司的时候，我随手拿了几个他们分发的小传单，上面有不少标注的景点：什么世界最大的大漩涡莫克斯啦，什么暮色森林、巨岩岛、海盗湾啦……总之，除了猎人世界的剧情景点，我还有很多可去的地方。在去那些地方的途中去一去也是不错的。  
库洛洛似乎没怎么在意我，开始沉迷手里的那本书，我看他一时半会儿是不会回到现实世界的，于是便去别的地方逛逛。

在了解过物价之后，我发现，总的来说，我身上的现金是一笔巨款。  
有过痛失旅行箱的经历后，我决定放弃这种笨重的出行方式。库洛洛选择的书店就在一个繁华的购物中心附近，我找到一家户外商品店买了一个背包和一些我觉得能用上的户外器材，又去快销品牌店买了两身衣服，换下了库洛洛的卫衣和长裤。  
那之后我又买了两块移动电源，这样就不怕手机在野外很快没电了。  
我现在在的这个城市叫格莱姆，当地人也管这个地方叫“享乐之都”，因为这里赌博业很发达，还有不少马戏团和嘉年华，总之就是很热闹。这个地方位于优路比安大陆萨黑路塔合众国的北边，临海，坐船能直接到鲸鱼岛。所以我当时才会选择去鲸鱼岛玩耍。  
但是今天开往鲸鱼岛的船会遭海难！还有猎人会来抓我，知道了这个睡还要去啊！  
不过其实如果换一条路线，往南走的话，就可以到格鲁德沙漠和友客鑫市。再往南一点是流星街，不过这个地方我已经打过卡了，可以不去了。那么就可以往东，到巴路沙群岛，转转NGL和东果陀共和国再去东北方向的贪婪之岛……嗯，我要怎么登陆才能不被游戏管理员发现呢……  
就在我购买完旅行所需物品，回到书店找库洛洛的时候，我发现他已经提着一袋子书出来了，正坐在小店门口的遮阳伞底下阅读，简直就是一幅如画的景象。  
见我来了，他抬起了：“诶？你要走了吗？”  
我把他的衣服装在之前的购物袋里还给了他。  
“嗯，”我说，“我想去友客鑫转转。”  
“友客鑫？”库洛洛露出了思索的表情，“今年的拍卖会已经结束了，你要去做什么？”  
“我也不知道，就随便转转吧。”友客鑫市英文名叫York New City，也就是New York City倒过来，所以是不是去过友客鑫就当去过纽约了？我也不知道，我还没去过纽约呢。  
“嗯……”库洛洛似乎陷入了沉思，“你对流星街的事情有印象吗？”他语气似乎有些不确定。  
也许是我脸上的表情暴露了内心，库洛洛突然露出了一个笑容：“看来你还记得。”  
我从洗完澡出来切了位面，遇到了库洛洛开始直到现在，都没觉得这个人有多么可怕。即使我看过漫画，也只觉得站在面前的这个人是个很好说话的正常人。而且我们聊起天来也无比顺滑，一点没有可怕的感觉。更何况我有金手指附体，根本没必要担心自己的小命。但是不知道为什么，这会儿他看着我的样子，突然就让我觉得有点脊背发凉。  
“记得就好。”库洛洛啪的一声合上了手里的书，笑起来的样子还是那么好看。  
就在这个时候，我的肩上突然一沉。原来是有个自来熟突然把自己的胳膊架到了我的后肩膀上。这个娃娃脸、绿眼睛、金头发的高个子青年笑嘻嘻地凑过来，隔着我对库洛洛说：  
“团长，我来啦，喊我什么事？”

居然是侠客！！


	12. 帮了个忙

“享乐之都格莱姆”——当地人都会这么喊。你要是看过他们的宣传片就会发现他们的口号是“不要长寿，只要快乐”。任何人到这里来都可以找到乐子，至少宣传片里是这么说的。不管你是想去酒吧赌场、还是嘉年华派对、主题公园、游乐场、度假村，这里都应有尽有，甚至还有自然风光。它离大陆北边的知名海峡很近，海峡里的水被称为“毒水”，反正一听就不是什么好东西，但还是有不少游客会被好奇心驱使着去一观真相。  
当然我也只是现卖现学。侠客在帮我讲解城市历史和特色的时候，我大部分时间都左耳进右耳出，能留下的寥寥数语我都在前面跟你讲了，但反正你懂我的意思。  
不知道为什么，侠客听说了我想去友客鑫旅游之后，反倒说让我不如在这座“享乐之都”多留几天。“这里可比友客鑫好玩多啦。”这是他的原话。库洛洛也表示了赞同，说不如让侠客带我在这里玩两天再去友客鑫。  
我：？？？  
什么时候幻影旅团这么有导游精神了？  
于是侠客说了句“嗨~”，然后揽着我转身向繁华的商业区走去（我刚从那里回来），对库洛洛的提议没有丝毫质疑，甚至还很开心的样子。  
这位幻影旅团的团长微笑着跟我们挥了挥手道别，然后接着捧书看了起来。

其实我很喜欢侠客，而且这也是我第一次见到他（至少我是这么觉得的），他这么自来熟的态度让我受宠若惊，但是我还是听不进去他说的话。这是有原因的。  
倒不是我怕他们诈我。事情都发展成这样了，说他们不诈我是不信的。但我有自己的杀手锏，所以我不在乎。  
但我现在确实有要事在身。  
什么要事？  
说到这个，我就不得不提一嘴。如果说从古至今的小说里，什么被忽略的最多，那肯定就是这个了。即使是故事里的角色也有生理需求，你会看到他们吃饭、上床（各种意义上吧）、社交，但很少情况下你会看到他们急需上厕所。也许除了官能小说吧。所以我要给官能小说正名——这类作品真正正视了人类的需求！  
虽然这是一个被长久忽略的议题，但其重要性不可小觑。历史书里从来没出现过因为腹泻打败仗的将军，推理小说里也很少有因为尿急暴露行踪的高智商犯罪，但谁敢说这样的事情就一定不存在？！这种日常需求对我们行为的影响，有的时候可比虚头巴脑的“上层建筑”切实得多……我到底在说什么。  
总之，消化系统是人类维生的重要器官群，怎么能只关心上面进去的不关心下面出来的？当然其实我并不是着急想去上厕所，但我要做的事情确实和厕所有关。  
我一边三心二意地听着侠客的热心讲解，一边四下查看，终于找到了我要找的东西。  
一家普通的小超市。  
“啊，抱歉，我进去买个东西。”我打断了侠客的讲述，径直走了进去。  
仔细一想，我面临的窘境甚至也是在进几十年来才越来越多地出现在各类作品中的。因为第一，最开始写书的人都是男性，他们的生理构造不会出现这类问题；第二，即便是女性小说家也很少提到这个问题，就像她们很少提到主角需要上厕所一样。  
仔细想来，这个问题在各种电影里也很少出现。也许电影里出现各类卫生巾和卫生棉条会有打软广的嫌疑，但这其实是个极其日常而又严峻的问题。绝大多数女性每个月就会遇到一次。  
选择了一款包装顺眼的产品之后，我到了结账台，顺便询问了一下最近的药店在哪里，很快就付了款。离开超市后，我光速找到了一个公共卫生间，处理完毕后终于长舒了一口气。  
还好还好，没有弄脏衣服。  
侠客靠墙站在外面，双手环胸，一只脚抵着墙面，看着我手里提着的塑料袋，有趣地说道：  
“我说呢，你刚才一直心神不宁的，还以为我说了什么可怕的东西呢，哈哈哈。”  
“不不，不是你的问题，”我摆了摆手，“你很可爱的。”  
“诶？”侠客眨了眨眼，“第一次有人说我可爱，嗯……谢谢？”  
“不客气。”我说，“你们团长到底打的什么算盘？为什么叫你来给我当导游啊。难道你没有别的更好的事情可以做了吗？”  
“唔，果然团长说得没错呢……”侠客像是喃喃自语地说了什么，然后接着用他那副似乎永远都那么开心的表情和声音说，“是这样的，其实我最近遇到了一点麻烦。团长突然发信息说找到了一个也许可以帮上忙的人，然后，那个人就是你。”  
“什么麻烦？”我有点好奇，有什么麻烦是侠客会遇上、解决不了、然后我又能解决的？  
“听说你可以穿透别的东西？”侠客突然说。  
“呃，算是吧。”我想了想，觉得也许侠客能get到，“其实更像游戏里切了个位面。”  
“啊，网游那种？懂了。”侠客点了点头，似乎更开心了，“这样更好！总之，你跟我来吧。”说着他牵起了我的手，开始带着我往一栋高大的建筑物走去。  
“喂……等等啊，我还没有答应帮忙呢。”  
“唉——？”侠客突然露出了有些意外又失落的表情，“你不愿意帮我吗？我保证不会让你去干什么坏事的哦。”  
这个，稍微有点犯规啊，太可爱了吧，侠客真的有这么可爱的吗？  
“你要是不愿意的话就算啦，反正也不是什么大不了的事情。”侠客笑了笑说，“还是让我带你在这附近转转吧，好玩的东西还是很多的！”  
“……嗯…………”  
“嗯？”  
“…………嗯……”  
我其实没有义务帮侠客，不是吗？但是他这么可爱……而且他也说了，不是什么坏事，要是我觉得有什么不对劲，也可以当场变卦。  
“那好吧，你要我帮你干什么？”我听到自己这样回答道，然后侠客那双碧绿的眼睛瞬间盛满了盈盈笑意。  
怎么说呢，能看到这幅表情可能也算是值了吧。  
我努力这样说服自己。


End file.
